


30 Day Sex Challenge

by GunsIn_TheSummertime



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Fluff and Smut, Human, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsIn_TheSummertime/pseuds/GunsIn_TheSummertime
Summary: Ivan comes across a challenge: Have sex thirty days in a row, with each day being a different kink. Thinking it will be sexy and fun, Alfred agrees to it. However, doing it everyday can be quite an adventure. Humanverse RusAme





	1. Day 1: Shower Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is aph-america !! Tell me if y'all think I should finish!

“Alfreeeed-”

Looking away from the T.V., Alfred paid attention to the person speaking. It being Ivan, he smiled up at him. “Yup?” He responded, still laying back in their bed. Ivan walked over to their bed, sitting down on it. He had a grin on his face, so it was easy to tell he was up to something.  Alfred also noticed the folded list in his hand. Curious to what was going on, he sat up beside him.

“Sooo… I was on the internet…” Ivan started off, his grin growing bigger, while a slight redness was on his face as well. Looking around the room, he continued on speaking. “And I found a list…”

“A list of what?” Alfred asked, his curiosity still blooming.

“It’s… Well...“ He paused, trying to find the right words. He was feeling a bit embarrassed to tell him.  “It’s called a thirty-day sex challenge! You have sex thirty days in a row, and each day has its own… activity.” Ivan finally explained, gripping the paper harder in his hands. The redness kept spreading around his cheeks, but the grin stayed in place. He already knew Alfred was going to love it.

Alfred blinked, quickly smirking since this spiked his interest. “Woah...That sounds hot…” He replied, definitely excited by the idea. Moving a bit closer to him, he placed his hands on Ivan’s thighs, rubbing them softly. “I’m totally up for it! Question is, can _you_ handle it?” Alfred asked, raising a brow and teasing his lover.

“Me?! Of course I can! I’m not sure about _you_!”

“I work out and play sports, I got lots of stamina. You? Not so much babe.” He responded, giving a small laugh. “You get tired and want me to hold you after what? Ten minutes!” Alfred teased, his eyes narrowing down at him as he smirked. He found pleasure in mocking Ivan about it, even though he didn’t mind it.

“... I’m not weak or anything!” He defended himself, pulling Alfred close into a chokehold.

Laughing while he struggled, he spoke while he battled their strengths. “I don’t think you’re weak! Your legs just turn into jell-o when we do it! But it’s okay!” He confessed, still laughing. “It’s cute!”

Ivan let him go, still having a frown. Alfred fixed his ruffled hair, and kept speaking. “Hey, don’t stress about it! You have thirty whole days to practice being able to stand when we fuck!” He said, winking and giving his signature thumbs up. His comment however got him a hard punch in the arm. “Ouch! Damn-” He hissed, rubbing his soon to be bruised side.

“Mm. _Anyway_ , the original list was…” He started to trail off, making a confused face, “Very straight and vanilla. So I changed it to make it more interesting.” Looking at the folded paper in his hand, he was proud of the list he made. He didn’t feel like he needed to read the whole list for Alfred’s approval. He’d be on board with anything he suggested.

“Soo… you gunna read it to me or…?” Alfred questions, wanting to hear the list so he could make plans in his head. He was thrilled for the fact he’d get laid _thirty days_ in a row. And there was going to be something new everyday. He just hoped that Ivan kept his word about going into this.

“No. I want everything to be a surprise!” He explained, holding the paper behind his back. Alfred reached out, trying to grab his hand. They both laughed when Alfred tackled Ivan. He was still able to keep the list out of his reach, grinning up at him. “Come on! At least let me see the first few days!” He tried to bargain.

“Okay, okay, _fine_. But get off of me first!” He commanded, being able to sit up when Alfred got off. Ivan cleared his throat, opening the piece of folded paper. Looking at number one, he started to read. “The first day is in the bath or shower.”

“Hot!”

“Hush! I’m trying the read! Day two is toys-”

“Hot _again_!”

“Day three is kitchen countertop”

“I’m gunna have a field day with that.”

"Day four is food-"

"Does your ass count?"

“Shut _up_! Day five is fantasies, we exchange one together and do both.”

“I hope you have have a skirt, cause you’re gunna be a sexy school boy- _OUCH_!” Alfred yelled in agony, as Ivan punched him in the arm again, annoyed by his comments since they were making his face red. His hand covered his hurt arm, rubbing it in hopes to sooth the pain. Clearing his throat for the second time, he read off the sixth day. “Day six is new positions, and that’s the last one I will tell you.” He explained folding the paper and putting it in his pocket.

This time Alfred didn’t say anything. He just smirked and looked down with a small redness to his face. Closing his eyes and lifting his chin, he reopened them to give Ivan another smirk. “I already took a shower today, but I don’t mind getting clean again for you.” Winking, he assumed Ivan meant they _started_ today.

“Oh, I was planning on starting tomorrow…” He said, giving a yawn and leaning back. Alfred whined and crawled over bed, getting behind him and wrapping his arms around his chest. “What? You can't tell me this and say we start _tomorrow_ …” He whined, nuzzling his face into Ivan’s neck. The man whined more, placing a kiss on his neck. Ivan gave in, finding Alfred to be acting quite annoying. “Alright, fine, go turn on the shower.” He commanded, laying on the bed. His lover did what he was told, smiling brightly as he got up. Alfred ran over to the bathroom, being overly excited for the moment.

Ivan rolled his eyes, nuzzling the bed sheets. He was just going to join him once he heard the shower was running for the moment. He wasn’t exactly in the mood at first, but he _did_ have a small smile on his face, as excitement finally started to kick in. He took what Alfred said as a _challenge_ . Having said that Ivan might not be able to handle it, he was going to make sure he did. He was going to tire out Alfred _first_. The couple was naturally competitive with each other, and it was currently showing.

“Vanyaaaaa- It’s warm!!” Alfred yelled, calling him over. Ivan heard, sitting up. Grabbing the ends of his shirt, he rolled it over his head, throwing it on the floor. His boxers were next, since he didn’t bother wearing pants today. Standing up, he slowly walked to the room, wanting to be a tease and make him wait. “Ivan, I said it’s ready!” Alfred whined, impatiently. “I’m cominggggg-” Ivan replied, opening the bathroom door.

Humidity hit his face, as it was already steamy in the bathroom. Noticing that Alfred was already in, he pulled back the shower curtain, revealing his wet boyfriend. Humming as he got in, he sighed happily as the hot water met his skin. It felt good, as he had a high tolerance in the bath or shower for high heat. His eyes trailed down his chest, then picking up that Alfred’s cock was already _hard_. He must of been playing with himself the whole time.

“Woah, aren’t you excited…” He teased, smiling as he brought himself closer, placing his hands on Alfred’s waist. He grinned, taking Ivan’s hands and putting them on his cock. “Sooo, you gunna take care of it or…?”

Ivan rolled his eyes, bringing in some sarcasm. “Nope. I’m just going to clean myself and let you go soft.” He turned around, teasing him more as he ran his fingers through his hair, cleaning it. Alfred whined at his response, going up behind him. Rubbing his cock on Ivan’s ass, he used his lips to kiss his neck. Trying to sooth him, he let out a groan. “Babbbyyy-”

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop teasing. You are such a big cry baby!” He whined back, turning around. Getting on his knees, he wrapped his hand around Alfred’s hard cock, giving it a few strokes. Placing a kiss on the tip, he licked the water off of it. Slipping the tip in his mouth, he started to suck. His hand gripped the base of it, while his other hand gripped his waist. Letting it go deeper into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around.

Alfred groaned, placing both hands on his head. He brushed the wet hair out of Ivan’s face. Running his hands through it, he kept playing with his lovers wet locks. Feeling Ivan starting to bob his head, taking his cock deeper into mouth, his moans got louder. “Ah, _shit_ …”

A sensation that made groan went a bit lower, as Ivan pulled away to kiss and suck his balls. Tensing up, he gripped his hair, pushing his head lower. Using another hand to lift up his cock, he made it easier for Ivan to play with his ball sack. “That feels good, keep doing that…” He commanded, enjoying the pleasure from the sucking of such a sensitive area. His heart rate rose, beating fast and adding pants in his breath. His body would of gotten more hot, but the shower had done that part already.

Ivan pulled away from his balls, and returned to kissing and sucking his cock. He slipped his member back in, eager to bob his head and go deeper. Feeling like impressing Alfred, he let the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat. Lately he’s been trying to learn how to deepthroat. It was tricky, and he hadn’t figured out how to do it perfectly _yet_. But he was close, and it made Alfred happy, nonetheless.

Humming while pushing it back, he held it in place for as long he could, before pulling away. Coughing, he couldn’t help that fact. Not feeling sexy from interrupting, he cleared his throat. However, Alfred grinning with wide, happy eyes. “Woah! That was _so_ hot!” He praised, very impressed by it. Happy when Ivan showed effort, he used his thumb to wipe the spit off of his mouth.

“I’m glad you like…  I am still practicing it…” Ivan explained, kissing his cock again. He returned to putting his hard member in his mouth, bobbing his head faster. Wanting to make him come sooner, he rubbed his wet tongue on the slit of his tip, then pushing it back deeper. Alfred responded by groaning, and rubbing his cheek softly with his thumb. He held Ivan’s head, happy to guide it for him.

Ivan kept repeating this behavior, smiling slightly as Alfred moans got louder. He could tell he was close, so he pulled his head away so only the tip of his length was in his mouth. He used his hand to jerk his cock quickly, turning him on even more. Alfred groaned as the pleasure increased, making him tense up. Placing both of his hands on his head, he panted while he pulled at Ivan’s hair.

“Fuck, I’m, damn-” He cursed, the feeling that was building up was starting to he released. Pleasure spread through his lower parts as a hot liquid spilled into Ivan’s mouth. His legs shook a little, his heart rate rose, and his breathing was heavy. Ivan was sucking the tip of his cock, drinking any juices that came out of it. As the pleasure of the orgasm started to go away, he pushed his cock deeper into Ivan’s mouth for moment before pulling away completely. His lover coughed, wiping his mouth.

“Mm…” Alfred hummed, in a very pleased state. Getting down on his knees, he made sure he was at Ivan’s level. Giving him a kiss, he pulled him closer. His boyfriend enjoyed it, wrapping his arms around his neck. Ivan pushed some of Alfred’s come into his mouth, making him taste it. His tongue gladly took it, pressing it against his.

“Stand up and press against the wall for me.” Alfred ordered, happy when Ivan moved around him. His back was to the wall, waiting for Alfred to face and take care of him. Stroking himself, he laughed when Alfred hit his hands and took his member himself. Slipping it into his mouth, he wasted no time to bob his head and move his tongue. When it came to sucking each other off, Alfred moved much faster, as if he was hungry for _something_. Ivan would move at a slow, teasing pace. He enjoyed when Alfred groaned and pet his hair, begging him to go faster.

He pulled his cock away from his mouth, making a ‘pop’ sound. “You like that?” He asked, smirking. Alfred took one of his hands away from Ivan’s waist, so he could lift his leg. Putting it on his shoulder, he returned to holding Ivan’s thick waist, holding him up and pushing him against the shower wall.

“Y-Yeah… don’t make me fall…”

Alfred put Ivan’s leg on his shoulder so he’d have easier access to his ass. His tongue went from his tip, past down his cock and balls, and all the way to his hole. Ivan let out a high pitch moan, shaking. “Oh my _god_ …” He was worried he would slip from all the shaking, but Alfred was pressing him against the wall with a strong hold.

Alfred kept lapping at his hole, getting him to shiver. He moved his tongue up, sucking his balls. Moving the gentle parts in his mouth, he smirked when Ivan’s cries got louder. “You’re so cute…” He said, laughing when Ivan pulled his hair in response. His tongue went up to the middle of his cock, kissing the sides a few times before returning to the tip. He gave it the _slightest_ nip with his teeth. Ivan whined, it making him nervous.

“Don’t bite me too hard…”

“ _Don’t_ bite me too hard, _don’t_ drop me! You know, for someone who called me a cry baby, you sure complain a lot when I’m givin’ you head.” Alfred said in an annoyed tone, but he was just joking. However, Ivan took what he said seriously. Feeling embarrassed, blood rushed to his face as he tried to clear himself.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful…” He replied, feeling like a brat.

Alfred laugh, raising a brow. “I’m just kidding babe! I’m not mad.” He explained, winking before he went back to sucking the tip of his cock. Relieved, he gave a wobbly smile as he felt close. Moaning more, he pulled at Alfred’s hair, signalling that he wanted more. Knowing he was able to come, he held his waist as tight as he could. With Ivan’s habit of shaky legs, he didn’t want his lover to fall over. Digging his fingers into Ivan’s thick sides, his moved his head faster, rubbing his tongue on any part of his cock that his mouth would let him.

Not being able to hold it anymore, the orgasm was finally released. Heavy pants echoed through the shower as his body trembled. His hand grabbed the small shelf of the shower, knocking over a shampoo bottle. It luckily missed Alfred, making room for Ivan to hold on to it. Throwing his head back, he let himself enjoy the tickling sensation that spread through his lower parts. Every part felt mesmerizing, making him barely able to stand. Alfred swallowed the white liquid that came up, pulling his mouth away. He went down to the base of his member and licked past his tip, and up to his chest. Licking one of his nipples, his tongue then traveled all the way from his neck, and then finishing at his mouth. Making Ivan taste himself, he hummed while they swapped spit.

Still holding his waist tightly, he grinned when Ivan wrapped his shaking legs around his waist. Removing his hands from Ivan’s own hips, he placed them on his ass, lifting him up. His lover got nervous, holding onto him tighter. “Don’t dr-” Ivan started to say, before he was interrupted by Alfred’s kiss. “ _Hush_.”  

He was quiet, but still whined under the kiss. Both of their mouths tasted a bit salty from each others come. But neither of them minded the taste, they rather enjoyed it. The taste reminded them that they had pleased each other. Getting fussy, Ivan pulled away and asked to get put down. It made the Russian anxious to be held up for to long.

“I wish you’d let me hold you longer…” Alfred whined, pouting. Letting him down carefully, he rubbed his lover’s sides. He could feel the water getting colder while it hit is back. Facing the shower, he ran his fingers through his hair before turning it off. “Getting dirty in the shower…” He joked, smiling. Ivan rolled his eyes, stepping out with him. Alfred reached for the bathroom closet door, looking inside for some towels.

“Grab me one…”

“Ah- there is none-”

“Damn!”

 


	2. Day Two- Toys

_ Tap, Tap, Tap! _

Ivan’s pen hit the paper over and over, making it the only sound in the room. The apartment was dead silent- He was grading his students paperwork. Ivan wanted to finish it before his boyfriend got home. He imagined since the news of their new thirty day challenge that the second Alfred got home he’d start to rub on and mess with him. He guessed that to get anything done he’d probably have to pry himself off of his lover. 

Enjoying the peace and quiet, he flinched when it was interrupted by a loud slam of the door. 

“BABY I’M- Oh, you’re right here.”

Yelling, he lowered his voice when he saw that Ivan was sitting at the kitchen table. He was covering his eyes and frowning, not liking that his concentration was being broken. “Why are you  _ yelling _ Alfred!?” 

He just responded by laughing and shrugging. “I didn’t know you were sitting here. Anyway, I bought you something. Butttt- You can’t see it until tonight!” Alfred lifted the bag in the air, and then hid it behind his back. He smirked and hoped Ivan would start to pester him about what was inside. However, he did the opposite, rolling his eyes and returning to his grading. Ivan already had a sense what was inside and wouldn’t give him the enjoyment of begging about it. 

“I bet it’s something totally  _ boring _ .” He said sarcastically, writing an A- on one of the papers. Alfred pouted, disappointed by his lack of interest. Sitting down with him, he wanted to know about his day. “So how was school today? Anything cool happen?”

Ivan punched a few numbers into his calculator, trying to find the percentage of one of his student’s test. “Fine. Gave out a test today. How about you?” He said, writing a sixty-five percent on the paper.  _ ‘This child needs to study more.’ _

Alfred laid back in his chair, looking up. “Boooooring! I had to hold a meeting today. I fucking hate my job.” He groaned, throwing his head back more as he sunk into his seat. Alfred was one of the managers at his father’s software company. The business was huge, and since his father owned it, he had interned there since the start of college. Being there for so long, plus having his father own it, he was able to work himself up and get a high position. 

But god, to him it was the most boring career possible. 

“I don’t understand why you stay there… You should enjoy what you do…” Ivan said in a sad tone. As a teacher, he adored his job and students. Even though it was stressful, he couldn't imagine sitting at a desk everyday and ordering people around. 

“Cause it pays a lot! Ha! I’m okay with a boring ass job as long as cash comes through weekly.” Alfred replied, raising his head back up so he could wink at Ivan. He grew up wealthy, and did not want to change his lifestyle. There was also another factor- he didn’t want to disappoint his dad. Since he was a child his father groomed him to take charge once he retired. Being an only child there wasn’t any other heir to take it on. “Besides, who’s gunna boss around those nerds when my dad retires?” 

“Too bad you and your brother were adopted by two different families. You could pressure Matthew into taking your job.” Ivan joked, writing a B+ on another test.

“PFFT? Matt? He’d be even worse. He’d hate corporate America. It’s a good thing he got adopted by some French couple in Montreal. Boy couldn’t handle the hardcore American lifestyle!” Smirking and winking, he leaned his chair back and put his feet on the table. Ivan groaned, leaning over the table and hitting his shoes with the end of his pen. “Feet  _ off _ the table!”

Sticking his tongue out, he kept them there. “I pay bills around here. I can put my feet wherever the fuck I want.” He stated proudly, his smirk staying. Ivan groaned and rolled his eyes, thinking of a way to get his boyfriend to listen. Clearing his throat, he looked at the numbers he had added up at the bottom of the student’s paper. Putting it in his calculator, he spoke in a annoyed tone. “If you want to use that  _ special _ thing you bought me tonight, I would stop acting up.”

With that, Alfred quickly took his feet off the table. Giving a nervous smile, he stood up and walked over to Ivan. Placing his hands on his shoulders, he started to massage them, digging his fingers in. Kissing the top of his head, sweet words left his lips. “You know what keeps me through the day though? Thinkin’ about my babyyyy-” 

Ivan ignored him, continuing to grade paperwork. He however found it hard to not lean into his touches and rubs. “Allllllll dayyyyyyyyy-” Alfred sung, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. Ivan tried to shrug him off, but failed at it. 

“Go away, I’m grading….”

“Mmmmm- Can’t you do it later?”

“No, ugh, Alfred!” Ivan groaned, placing his pen down. Looking up and turning his head, he tried his best to face him. “Listen, if you are going to act like this for the next  _ month _ , this is going to be a problem!” He snapped, sighing again. “Why don’t you go to our room and watch some T.V.? I’ll meet you there soon, I’m almost done.” 

Not liking that he was being pushed to the side, he pulled away and frowned. Looking up, he sighed and started to leave the room. “Fine, fine, fine! I’m sorry! I’ll go away!” He yelled dramatically, dragging his feet as he walked to their bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and laid down, sighing again. While this was immature of him, he hated not having Ivan’s attention when he wanted it. Not bothering with the T.V., he decided to pout and wait for Ivan to finish.

His boyfriend sighed, turning back to finish his work. He found it stressful that Alfred wouldn’t back down when he needed to pay his attention to something else. When Alfred wanted his attention, he’d simply bug for it, and wouldn’t back off until he was scolded. While he loved his boyfriend, he didn’t appreciate his entitlement when it came to personal space and time. 

Once he was finished with his work, he picked up the small bag that Alfred had bought, and took it to their room. Opening the door, he found a pouting Alfred laying there, looking at the wall. Knowing that he had hurt his feelings, he laid next to him and tried to sweet talk those emotions away. “I finished my work, my love…” he said nicely. Alfred kept frowning, not looking over at Ivan. 

“Mm… Alfred, stop pouting… I’m sorry for snapping at you…” He apologized, kissing his cheek. Holding up the bag, he placed it on Alfred’s chest. “Aren’t you going to show me what’s inside?” He said, having a sweeter tone than earlier. 

Alfred tried to hide his grin, but failed to do so. Smiling and getting over it pretty fast, he sat up and went in the bag. Ivan sat up with him, watching as Alfred pulled out a box. “I got you this!” He exclaimed, handing it over. 

Ivan looked at the bright title, reading it off of the box. “Tantus Prostate Play….” He turned it around, and read the description on the back out loud.

“Get  _ hooked _ , in a crookedly delicious way with the Tantus Prostate Play, which is available in this pure black silicone, as you stimulate your prostate.” Ivan laughed, continuing to read it in a loud, over exaggerated voice. “The  _ bent _ design really gets in  _ there _ and with the removable three-speed bullet vibe, working your prostate has never been so  _ good _ !”

Laughing together, Ivan raised his brow, checking out the curved, black object. “This looks fun…” He said honestly, wanting to open and play with it. Alfred nodded, going back into the bag, “Yeah, I knew you’d like it! I also got myself a vibrating cock ring. Thought this be cool too!” Pulling the box out, he handed it over to Ivan, who skimmed the back of it. 

“I didn’t get anything else since we already have a few things.” He explained, throwing the empty bag on the floor. Ivan complained about it, which made Alfred pick it up and throw it in the trash. While standing up, he walked over to the dresser. Going to the small drawer that had sex related objects, he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. “Can I use them on you?” 

Ivan nodded, which caused Alfred to quickly get on the bed. Leaning in to kiss him, Ivan softly pushed him away. “Let’s open and read the directions first.”

Alfred pouted, looking at the boxes. “They’re sex toys, why we gotta read the directions?” He asked, going to grab the cock ring to pry it open. “If you are putting something on your cock or up your ass, it’s best to read up on it.” He stated. Pointing to Alfred’s box, he continued. “Also, cock rings usually have a time limit for how long you can wear them.”

Alfred opened up the box, and went for the small folded up paper. Unfolding it and skimming through it, he found the information. “Do not wear for more than thirty minutes…”

“Does it include batteries?”

“Yuuuup-”

“Same with mine.”

Ivan popped his out of the plastic, inspecting it. “Oh, this comes with a remote.” He said, but the next second, Alfred snatched it out of his hand. “I know what I’mma do with this!”

Ivan hummed, taking his toy out of the plastic package. Holding the black toy in his hand, he felt the soft silicone. The toy felt smooth, and he guessed that it would go in without to many issues. He pointed at the drawer, signalling that he wanted lube. Alfred quickly went and grabbed any botte, handing it over to him. Inspecting it, he shook his head and handed it back. “Get me a water based one. That’s silicone.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Alfred asked, confused. 

“You can’t use silicone lube on silicone toys.” He explained, watching Alfred’s face go red from embarrassment for forgetting that fact. Reading the labels, he found what he was looking for and gave it to Ivan. Nodding since it was what they needed, he placed the tube and toy to the side, opening his arms. Alfred took the hint and crawled on top of him, driving right into a kiss. Ivan accepted it, wrapping his arms around his neck. Their lips move against each other softly, before turning a bit more rougher.

Alfred pulled his lips away to go at his neck. He had fun from nipping at the skin, and hearing Ivan’s soft pants. Leaving rough kisses, he laughed when Ivan pulled at the back of his shirt. “Your neck is so sensitive…” He whispered, giving it a lick. 

“Mm… I know…” Ivan whined, feeling his body get a bit warmer from each lick. Whining, Alfred pulled away and pouted. “I’m so hungry…” He complained, having a serious expression on his face. “Oh… Why didn’t you ask for snack earlier…?” Ivan wondered, sounding worried. 

Alfred’s pout turned into a sneaky grin, as he laughed. “Oooh, you have it already. I just need to pull down those pants first!” He explained, winking. Ivan laughed and raised a brow, stroking the back of his neck. “No one’s stopping you…”

“Except for these pants!”

Going for his belt, he unbuckled it, pulling it from the loops of his pants. Ivan watched as Alfred unzipped and pulled down his pants, acting as if he was in a hurry. “Why, aren’t you excited…” He said, happy to see how eager he was. “Mm… I only got a taste of it yesterday…” He replied, finally getting his boxers off. Flipping Ivan on his stomach, his lips immediately went to kiss one of his bare cheeks. However, he forgot to take off his glasses, so lenses ending up getting smudged from his skin. Laughing about it, he took them off and folded them, reaching over to place them on the night stand.  _ ‘I’m always forgetting about these…’  _

“My ass is the first thing you want to put your lips on.” Ivan purred, nuzzling his face into a pillow. This wasn’t a complaint at all, more a compliment. Feeling his lover’s wet tongue worm around his hole was the fastest way to get him gasping. Humming when he felt his kisses get closer to the middle of his cheeks, he took his hand and started to stroke the back of his head. Alfred liked the feeling of his boyfriend’s fingers in between his locks, as his tongue was inches away from the area that would make Ivan moan.

“It’s big! Who wouldn’t…” He commented, his tongue still not touching his hole, just the area around it. Teasing, he watched Ivan stick out his ass more, wanting his tongue to finally meet in the middle. Smiling, he used both hands to spread his cheeks wide as he sat up. Forming more spit in his mouth, he let it drip from his lips to right on his hole. Tensing up from the wet liquid, he cried out when Alfred’s tongue did a long lick over it. 

He kept doing long laps over his entrance with his tongue, taking his time. Alfred smiled from Ivan’s reactions, knowing he was desperate for more. His lips went down to the back of his balls, giving a few more playful licks before returning to his wet hole. Swirling his tongue around, he grinned from all of Ivan’s pants. He started to move it back and forth quickly, loving the reaction he was getting. Pulling away, Ivan whined, begging him not to stop.

“Relax… I will…” He reassured, taking the tube of lube and flipping the cap open. Pouring some on his fingers, he put the bottle to the side and starting to rub his hole, finally slipping in a finger. While Ivan whined, Alfred’s tongue went to suck the back of his balls, sucking softly. He slowly moved his finger in and out, liking the cries he got from Ivan. His tongue moved up from his balls to his entrance, licking the sides while he worked his finger. Slipping another in, he moved the pair faster, hearing Ivan whine louder. His lips moved to one of his ass cheeks, kissing the pale skin for a moment before starting to suck.

Ivan kept panting, the entire situation making him in a daze. Each lick and thrust from his fingers made him tense up, his cock twitching and turning harder. The entire area was so sensitive, and his wet, warm tongue easily caused him to cry out. Blood rushed to his face, making his usually pale skin bright red. The tingling sensation increased once fingers slipped in him, rubbing the sensitive walls inside of him. He could feel Alfred move his fingers deeper, trying to find that one spot that would make Ivan whine louder.

“Put it in me-” Ivan said in a desperate voice, hoping that Alfred knew what he meant.

“Someone’s needy~” He teased, picking up the toy from the side of the bed. Uncapping the lube, he poured it on the toy, then spreading it around his fingers. Humming, he moved over to Ivan, getting him to spread his legs. Putting the tip of the toy right against his hole, he slowly started to push it in. Being careful since the toy had bumps around it, he made sure he wasn’t moving it fast. Ivan gave a happy moan once it was fully in. 

Alfred quickly grabbed the remote, turning the toy to a low setting. Ivan rolled to his back, moaning, then grinning. “Mm… This does feel good…” 

Raising his hand, he signalled that he wanted the remote. Alfred handed it over, letting Ivan play with it. He raised the toy’s vibrations on high, making him give a loud groan. “Ha… Who needs your cock when I can just use  _ this _ …” 

Alfred whined, frowning from that comment. He tried to reach for the remote, but Ivan kept it out of his reach. “I’m pretty sure my dick’s better! It can do anything a dumb toy could…” He said, jealousy could be heard in his tone. 

“Your cock can’t vibrate, my love.” He replied, laughing when he saw Alfred’s pout. Ivan moaned as the toy rubbed up against his spot. The vibrations made him weak, causing him to hug a pillow and bury his face in it. Alfred whined more, wanting his attention. “Don’t forgot about me…” He complained, going over to get on top of his lover, but only to be gently pushed away by his foot. 

“Go away!” Ivan yelled, having a small laugh after. Alfred whined once more, pulling the pillow away from his hands. Before Ivan was able to protest, he grabbed his wrist and pinned him down. He got in between his legs, pressing his waist against the middle of his open legs. “I’ll never go away. Ever.” He told, grinding against him. His erection was large and pressing against his pants, begging to have some contact. Ivan let out a moan, before smiling up. He decided not to tease him for now. “Alright, alright. I’ll let you stay…”

“You’ll  _ let _ me?” He asked, grinning.

“Yeah… I’ll let you.” 

“Mm. Alright…” He replied, going down and giving Ivan a peck on the lips. “Take your clothes off…”

“Don’t gotta tell me twice!” Alfred said, letting go of Ivan. His hands went down to his belt, undoing as fast as he could. Ivan watched with a entertained smile, liking his desperation to get naked. Alfred finally was able to get his pants and boxers off, then going to unbutton his shirt. Ivan mimicked that behavior, since he still had his own dress shirt on. 

Thankfully getting both of their shirts off, Ivan laid back down. All the moving around reminded him of the vibrating toy inside of him, making it hard to focus. “Is that boner for me?” He asked playfully. Alfred nodded, smirking, “Of fucking course it is… Wanna give it a lick?” 

Ivan nodded, sitting up and moving towards him. Alfred sat back, his eyes wide as he watched Ivan bend over and take the tip of his cock into his mouth. Groaning, all the tension was finally being taken care of. His hands went on the top of Ivan’s head, playing with his silver locks. “Oh  _ fuck _ -” 

Ivan hummed, sucking on the tip and swirling his tongue around the tip, getting it wet. He started to take it deeper, moving his head back and forth, winning a loud moan from Alfred. The pleasure increased when Ivan’s fingers went to massage his ball sack. Moving his hair out of his face, he thrusted his hips into Ivan’s mouth, groaning more. Pleasure tingled through out his bottom half, making him tense up a few times once Ivan took him in deeper.

Pulling away, he planted one more kiss before speaking. “Want to put the ring on?” 

Alfred nodded, watching Ivan go over and grab the ring. Sitting up, the toy pressed in him deeper, making him whine. “Mm… This toy feels so good, you don’t understand…” He moaned, going behind to his ass and grabbing the end of it. Thrusting it a few times, he started to squirm, as the toy rubbed against his spot so well. In his own little world for a moment, Alfred interrupted him by taking his hand. 

“But not as good as me, right….?” He asked, feeling a bit worried. Ivan opened his eyes, nodding as he pulled his hand away so he could put the toy on Alfred. Slowly slipped it as spoke sweet words. “Of course not… a toy could not kiss me… Or bite me… Or tell me how much it loves me…” Putting it on the base of his cock, he turned the toy on, watching Alfred’s excited reaction. 

“Feels good?”

“Yuuuuuuuup-”

Laughing, he went and wrapped his arms around Alfred’s neck, pulling him down on the bed. On top of him, they both laughed. Starting to make out, both of them moaned, enjoying the pleasure the toys gave him. The feeling of being filled up, plus with the vibrations right on his spot made him close. While Alfred’s cock ring made him tense up and squirm. 

Ivan’s fingers ran down Alfred’s chest, feeling the muscles under them. He felt like today he didn’t get to appreciate his body enough. “You’re so sexy…” He whispered, winning a smile from Alfred. “Yeah, I know!” He said in a cocky manner, then going down to plant another kiss on his lips. “But so are you baby…”

Alfred’s lips went to kiss his neck, licking and biting it. “You should like, ride my cock… it’d be so fucking good with this on…” He asked, referring to the vibrating toy around him. 

Ivan wrapped his arms around him, stroking the back of his neck. “Save that for tomorrow… that’s when you can do me over the kitchen counter…” He explained, turning him down. Alfred nodded, grinning since ideas came to his head. “I’m gunna make you scream tomorrow…” He said, cursing after since the tension from the toy was starting to build up on his cock.

“We will see… But I don’t doubt you…” He whispered, moaning a few times before gripping the back of his head. “I really want to come… Please…” He begged, panting. Feeling desperate, he whined a few times, rubbing against him. 

Alfred nodded, pulling away so he could go down to his waist. “Alright, I got you…” He replied, grabbing his lover’s cock. Putting it in his mouth, he smiled from Ivan’s loud reaction. He wrapped his legs around Alfred’s neck, pushing his cock deeper into his wet mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, trying to move as fast as he could. His hands played with Ivan’s thick, soft sides, squeezing them a few times. Sucking hard and moving his tongue, he waited for Ivan to come hard into his mouth. 

Which was exactly what he did. Not being able to hold it anymore, his whole body tensed up. Around his mouth, and around the large toy that was vibrating inside of him. Panting, pleasure that was built up released into his lover’s mouth. A tingling sensation moved through his cock and the rest of his body, it spreading like hard waves. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, while his mouth was wide open, letting out loud sounds that proved that his orgasm was completely real. Sweat dripped from his forehead, as it took a while for Ivan to stop shaking and crying up. 

Finally starting to relax, his chest still was moving erratically. Alfred took his mouth away from his boyfriend’s cock, pleased at his work. Looking at his dazed lover, he was even more turned on then before. “Can I come on your face..?!” He asked, wanting to come right now as well. He thought Ivan looked so cute all red and gasping. 

“Y-Yeah… Of course…” He replied, his voice still shaky. Alfred took the vibrating ring off, not bothering to turn it off. He climbed on top of Ivan, straddling his chest with his cock near his face. Placing his hands on member, he jerked it off as quick as he could. Groaning, the pleasure building up inside of him grew, making his breathing unstable. Letting it all go, he cried out while drips of pleasure went down his cock and balls, causing a white liquid to spill all over Ivan’s face. Alfred kept moaning, the orgasm making him a tense up on top of Ivan.

Finally coming down from cloud nine, he looked at Ivan. His lover’s face was dripping in his come, all over his cheeks and lips. Alfred had a wobbly grin, thinking it was the sexiest thing he’d seen in awhile. Taking in the sight, he got off from on top of Ivan and laid next to him. His head hit the metal handcuffs, reminding him that he had totally forgotten about them. Shrugging it off, he gave his boyfriend’s cheek a lick, he laughed before he spoke. 

  
“Day two, check!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT INFO:
> 
> So I will be updating weekly! Monday-Wednesdy is when I'll post it. I'm having a lot of fun with this so, I won't let anyone down.
> 
> IF you like please comment/kudos!! You guys don't understand how much those mean as a writer, each time I see a happy comment my motivation goes through the roof.
> 
> You can also message me if you have suggestions of what you wanna see :3c I already listed out all 30 days and plots but if theres something you like and it gives me an idea thats (thumbs up emoji) 
> 
> Follow me on my tumblr: aph-america
> 
> Lova y'all see you next week


	3. Day Three: Kitchen

_ Bling! _

The elevator door chimed, signalling that it had reached it’s destination. Walking away once the doors open, the sound of humming filled the hallway of the apartment complex. 

Alfred’s stomach growled, as he whined and touched it. He was more hungry than usual, and was going to request that Ivan make dinner as soon as possible. His boyfriend was a better cook then him, so he enjoyed when Ivan decided to make meals. He also liked Russian food, but then again, he wasn’t a picky eater in the slightest.

Taking out his keys once he reached his apartment door, he slipped them in the lock, turning it and opening the door. Rushing in, he slammed the door behind him and spoke loudly.

“Hey Ivan!! Can you start dinner now…”

His words started to fade once he noticed that his missed boyfriend was sitting right on top of the kitchen counter, sipping on a glass that seemed to be filled with wine. Before he could say anything, Ivan opened his arms and gave a wide grin. “My _ love _ , come here!”

Smiling back, he placed his bag on the table and rushed over, giving him a tight hug. Feeling safe in his embrace, he looked up, meeting his gaze. Ivan leaned in to place a few kisses on Alfred’s head, laughing when he felt him hold him tighter. 

“I’ve missed you..” Ivan said, with a red face. 

“Same! Thinkin’ bout you all day… But I always do that!” He responded, grinning big. He looked at the almost finished wine bottle and his glass. “So… I’m guessing you’re drunk, huh?” He asked, knowing that whenever Ivan got intoxicated, he tended to be more clingy and needy than usual. Ivan rolled his eyes, but still smiled down at him. “I’m just a bit… tipsy, that’s all… I don’t have work tomorrow so I’m celebrating!” He cheered, leaning down to place a smooch on his lips.

Alfred scoffed, “Yeah… enjoying a bit early, huh?” He looked at the almost empty wine bottle again. “I got noooo idea how you can drink so much and not be wasted… That bottle is  _ huge _ …” A small feeling of worry creeped up in his mind. 

Ivan pulled at Alfred’s hair, bending his head back so his lips were easy to touch. “Like your  _ cock _ .” He stated, giving him a kiss. Alfred moved his lips back, happy with how forward he was being. “Woah… Are you horny?” He asked, hoping the answer was yes.

He laughed, rolling his eyes again. “I’m surprised you haven’t noticed, that the only thing I am wearing is my shirt..” Ivan took his boyfriends hands and placed them on his waist, making sure it was under his shirt. He hummed when he felt his hands squeeze his warm skin. Alfred looked down, finally noticing that he was indeed almost naked. Giving a huge smile, he was pleased that Ivan was basically waiting, naked and needy for him. He could tell that Ivan wanted to fool around right away, which made him smirk since he felt the same way. 

“I see… I see... “ He said, moving his fingers in circles around Ivan’s soft, warm waist. He looked up and puckered his lips, signalling that he wanted another kiss from his love. Ivan granted his desire, smiling under it. Alfred felt it and smiled back, giving the bottom of his lip a nip. 

Ivan pulled away and looked at the wineglass and bottle, going over to pick it up. He poured the rest of the wine for him, handing over the glass. “Drink some…” Alfred took the glass and followed his order, finishing the glass. The sour taste lingered on his tongue, but he was used to that favor by now. Placing it down, he returned to hugging him and hiding his face in Ivan’s chest.

There was calming silence, as Alfred listened to his lover’s heart break. At first it was racing, but the more time they hugged peacefully, the slower and more relaxed the beat turned to. His eyes were closed, and he simply enjoyed the warm, safe embrace. Being so close, he got to appreciate his partner’s scent. He could detect the rose scented body wash he used, making him smell clean and like flowers. 

His boyfriend stroked his hair, wondering if there was something wrong. “You alright, my dear?” Ivan asked, noticing the silence. “No… You are just… So soft and warm….” Alfred replied, kissing his chest. Ivan smiled, kissing his forehead back. “You are so sweet…” They stood quiet for a moment, Alfred nuzzling his chest, while Ivan played with his hair. The silence wasn’t awkward, it was peaceful. Ivan was always fond of stroking and playing with Alfred’s hair. It wasn’t for a while until he spoke up. 

“Soooo…. You wanna get it on?” 

“I thought you’d  _ never _ ask.”

Alfred smirked as he pulled up Ivan’s shirt, placing his mouth on his chest. Kissing away, he relished the soft sounds his boyfriend was making. 

“Mm…” Ivan hummed, grinning as he felt kisses cover his chest. Stroking the back of his head, he wrapped his legs around him. Alfred’s hands traveled to grab the ends of Ivan’s shirt, pulling it over his head. Letting it fall to the ground, his mouth returned to his chest, his tongue leaving a trail of spit. “You drive me crazy…”

“If I did  _ not _ , I would be disappointed.” Ivan replied, watching Alfred kiss down his stomach. His mouth finally touched his half hard cock, giving it slight smooches to excite him. Hearing Ivan whine, he took one of his hands away from his waist, and wrapped it around his member. Giving it a few strokes, he watched Ivan tense up and grow hard in his hand. 

He decided to lay back on the countertop, relaxing on the cool marble. Ivan enjoyed the contrast of the cold marble on his back, and the warmth of his lover's body on top of him. His eyes lingered to the empty wine bottle, focusing on it for a moment, before looking up when he felt something moist and warm around his member. Moaning, his hands went to the back of Alfred’s head, pulling at his hair again. “Get me that bottle of wine from the cabinet…"

Alfred looked up, pulling his tongue away. “Are you sure you want more? You drank that whole bottle by yourself basically…” He replied, being cautious of giving him any more booze. “Also, I’m giving you head and all you can think about is alcohol?!”

“Yes… I want to sip wine and get my dick sucked… is that so hard to ask?” Ivan’s tone was dramatic, yet honest. “And I think you are the  _ only _ person who would turn down a horny person wanting to get drunk.”

“That’s because I don’t need alcohol to get laid!” He said, winking with a cocky grin. Ivan would have usually rolled his eyes or said something sarcastic, but instead just laughed and smile back. “I guess that is so…” Ivan said slowly, trying to find the right words. Thinking it was best to abandon the subject, he changed topics. “Tell me what you want to do to me.”

Alfred didn’t respond at first, only rolling Ivan to his stomach. Adoring the view, he placed a kiss on the back of his neck, then trailing down his back. Wanting him to go lower, he whined and shaked his hips. “Mm, stop teasing.” 

“I’m not teasing. And I rather just show you what I wanna do.” He explained, kissing his lower back. About to go to the middle of his cheeks, his glasses were pressed up against his face, smearing the lenses with his skin. Chuckling, Ivan reached behind him and took Alfred’s glasses off, folding them and placing them on the countertop.  _ “Silly.” _

He returned to his ass, kissing and sucking each cheek. Rubbing his sides, his mouth trailed closer to his hole, making Ivan cry out and whine for more. Alfred’s tongue was only a inch away, making Ivan more desperate for his touch. Hearing his nerdy sounds, he gave in, giving one big lap in the middle of his cheeks. Ivan gasped, pleased that Alfred had started to listen. 

**“** Are you going to eat my ass everyday for the next month?”

“Pretty much. Is that a complaint?”

“Noo, not in the slightest…”

Ivan smiled as he laid his chest down on the countertop, looking around while his lower parts got sucked on. Feeling Alfred’s mouth move around, he kept panting slightly, tensing up a few times. His cock twitched and he squirmed when he felt Alfred spread his cheeks wide and tongue fuck him. The wet sensations were addictive, and hard to turn down. 

His eyes lingered to the empty glass of wine. He noticed a small drop falling down on the side, which gave him an idea. 

“I want you to come inside me…” He gasped, biting his lip from the delight of Alfred’s tongue. “And I want it to drip down me… And I want you to  _ lick _ up every, single drop…” 

Ivan growled, turning his head around and looking down at Alfred. “You got that?” He told, becoming bossier.

Alfred pulled his mouth away, smirking and gave a whistle. “Yes I do,  _ sir _ .” Liking that he’d get to fill his boyfriend up, he could already imagine the white substance dripping down him, begging to be licked up. While images of breeding his lover clouded his mind, his tongue stuck out, wanting to return to Ivan’s behind.

Ivan whined and lightly patted Alfred’s head. “Don’t whistle inside…” He said. His response came from an old Russian superstition- Doing it inside brings in poverty and a loss of money. 

“That’s just a silly superstition, lighten up!” He replied, giving his backside a small hit before returning his tongue to his hole. Swirling it, he smirked when he heard Ivan whimper and squirm again. “I am not sure if I want you… or that wine in the cabinet inside me more…” He teased, having a small smile himself. Ivan took happiness in poking fun of his love. Making him pause and work for it was something they both did to each other. 

Alfred stood up, smirking back. “Alright, I’ll get it…” Wiping some of the spit on his mouth, he walked over to the cabinet, glancing over the drinks. 

“It’s white!”

“Got it.” 

Pulling it out, he picked up a corkscrew on the way to him. Holding out both, he watched Ivan put the bottle between his thick thighs. Still staring at his legs, he grew a bit jealous of the wine bottle. Picking up on it, Ivan smirked when he stuck the corkscrew on the top. “I bet you wish this bottle was your face, Hm?” He teased, popping the cork off easily. Alfred felt blood rush to his face, as he was embarrassed of his kink. “Maybe-”

Ivan put the bottle to the side, then wrapping his legs around his waist. His hands went to Alfred’s tie, unloosening it. “I think I forgot lube… Why don’t you go in the bedroom and get it?” He asked, even though it was more of a command. Pulling the loosen tie off of Alfred’s neck, he put it around his own, tightening it. “And if you come back wearing  _ any _ clothes, I’m going to be  _ very _ upset.” Alfred kept the smile on his face, pulling away and walking off to their bedroom. 

“I’ll be back!”

Ivan offered a small laugh, pouring himself another glass of wine. Filling it to the top, he took a long gulp, trying to drink as much as he could before his boyfriend came back. He was used to the sour burn of the alcohol, a flavor that was a favorite of his. The taste would bring dizziness and blurrs with it, but that was the whole purpose.

While Ivan drank to his heart’s content, his lover was trying to take off his work suit as fast as possible. His erection was already pressing against his pants, making them uncomfortably tight. Unbuttoning his shirt, he for a split second wondered where his tie had gone, but then remembered that his tipsy boyfriend stole it.  _ ‘Heh. I’ll use it as a leash.’  _

His mind wandered on what he wanted to do to Ivan. There was so many things he’d get to try the rest of the month. 

“I wanna do  _ everything _ to him…” He whispered out loud, taking his pants off. After grabbing lube, he walked back, excited and ready to take him. He found his boyfriend still sitting on the countertop, drinking the rest of the alcohol they owned. 

Alfred gently took it from his hands, and pushed it away. “Less drinking, more makin’ out.” He told, grabbing the tie that was around Ivan’s neck, and pulling him into a kiss. Ivan moved his lips back, with the taste of wine on his tongue. His smooches were tipsy and a bit sloppy, as the Russian was getting a bit buzzed from all the drinking.

Ivan’s hands moved across Alfred’s chest, rubbing his hard muscles before grabbing his cock and pumping it. He groaned during his kisses, making Ivan smirk. His kisses went to his neck, nipping at Alfred’s skin. “Can I…?”

“Hell yeah!” 

Ivan laughed at Alfred’s response, getting off of the kitchen counter. Getting on his knees, his hands and mouth quickly to touch his cock. Stroking it a few times, he then spit on the tip, then taking it in his mouth. Sucking and swirling his tongue, it was hard for him not to smile when he heard Alfred’s moans. He felt his hair being grabbed, guiding his head while he pleased his love with his mouth. Licking and sucking, he was surprisingly pulled away fast. 

“Get on the counter.” 

Following the command, Ivan sat on the counter. He put his legs up, lying on his side. “Is this cute enough for you?” He asked, teasingly. Alfred nodded, lightly rubbing him before going to the bottle of lube. “You barely let me suck you off…” Ivan complained, pouting a bit before letting his eyes wander around. Smearing the substance over his fingers, Alfred went to slip one inside of him. “In all honestly, I just  _ really  _ wanna fuck you in the ass already.” Alfred laughed with his blunt reply.

Ivan gave a tipsy chuckle, rolling his eyes. “I can’t disagree with that!” He said, looking at the wine glass. Reaching out for it, he whined some more. “Bring it to me!” He commanded, wanting a few more sips. 

“Nooo- You are laying on your side… Also, you should be more focused on me fingering you!” Shoving another finger in, he moved them slightly faster, making Ivan whine. “Okay…” He whispered, biting his lip. Alfred leaned in, kissing his neck softly. His teeth started to nip his sensitive neck, winning more small cries from Ivan. Pressing against his walls, Ivan started to pant a few times. Sensitive, his cock grew harder, twitching when he felt Alfred’s fingers go deeper. 

Alfred spread his fingers inside of him, attempting to stretch him out. Leaning over to place more kisses on Ivan’s body, he laughed at his red face. He started to stroke his cock while Alfred worked his fingers. Tensing up around them, he started to get more needy. “If you don’t make me come hard… I’ll kill you…” He said in a tipsy voice, trying to give a serious expression, only to laugh a second later. 

“I promise!” He teased back, pulling away his fingers. Before Ivan could complain, he leaned down and gave his entrance a few licks. Liking his mouth, he didn’t whine, as he let the feeling of pleasure that was won from those licks. “Want me to put it in?”

“ _ Yes!” _

Grinning, he gave another kiss to his hole, standing up straight. He pulled Ivan down, so instead of laying on his side, he was bent over the countertop. Giving his back a few pecks, he grabbed the bottle of lube and focused on pouring as much as he could on his cock. Ivan laid his body down on the cold marble, having a buzzed feeling in his head. He felt kisses on his back ever so softly, as something was poking him from behind. 

“Tell me how it feels.” He asked, pressing the tip inside of him slowly. Ivan took a breath, trying to relax his whole body. One of Alfred’s hands was holding his cock and pushing it in, while the other was rubbing Ivan’s back. He’d push it in a bit, and then pull it out. Repeating the action carefully and more deeper each time. “Mm… I like that…” Ivan said, letting out a tiny moan, his hand traveling to his ass to pull one of his cheeks. 

They both groaned when Alfred pushed himself in deeper. Ivan chose to stand up straight, pushing his ass back on Alfred’s member. Feeling it slip in all the way, Ivan stood still, trying to get used to the feeling. Both of Alfred’s hands traveled to his waist, squeezing the soft, heated skin. He moaned when he felt Ivan tense up around him. Bringing his lips to his back, he placed kisses all over, trying to please. 

“You feel good?” Alfred whispered in his ear, wanting to hear approval before he’d start moving his hips. Ivan nodded, whining as he shook his hips. Alfred took that as a signal to start thrusting, as he did it slowly and carefully, not wanting to hurt him. He grinned when he heard small moans come out of his lover. The tightness of it made him moan as well, causing a feeling of pleasure. 

The sensation of being filled made his cock twitch. He put one hand on the countertop, and the other behind him, touching Alfred’s leg. Controlling the pace, he let him go a bit faster. The tip of his cock was rubbing against his spot, making his groans a bit louder. Ivan kept tensing up around him, his moans turning into pants. Feeling a bit dizzy already, he laid his body back down on the marble countertop. 

“You like that?” Alfred panted, his hand stroking up his boyfriend's back still. Hearing Ivan confess his enjoyment, his hand traveled to the back of his head, grabbing a fist full of his hair. It felt soft between his fingertips, as he only pulled up his head  _ slightly _ . Making it so he could still lay his chest down, but forcing his head back, away from the marble. Ivan cried out from the unexpected pain of the grab. One of his hands reached out, grabbing ahold of the edge of the marble top. Squeezing it hard, his fingernails tried to dig on it, with no avail. Each thrust made him squirm a bit, as pleasure spread around his lower half. 

Watching his boyfriend pant and squirm was fun, which was boosting his already high ego. It all felt good already his cock, especially when he was pushing it deep inside of him. The hand that wasn’t holding on to Ivan’s hair went to one of his ass cheeks, squeezing on it hard. He was able to dig his nails into his skin, making Ivan wince. “You wanted me, to come inside you… Right?” He asked, his sentence being interrupted by heavy pants. He could feel Ivan trying to nod his head, letting out a weak  _ ‘Uh-huh…’  _

After a bit, Ivan’s leg started to shake, as he was trying to stay still. Noticing it, Alfred gave out a panting laugh, choosing to make fun of it. “We’ve been doing it for what…? Only fifteen minutes… And you can barely stand…” He mocked, taking a breath as he tried to clear his voice. Alfred didn’t want to sound shaken or start stuttering. After he made the teasing remark, he pushed inside of him, pushing his cock in deeper and holding it in a place for a minute. 

Ivan was about to make a comment back. But from the mix of pain and pleasure from the push and him staying in deep and long, any words that tried to leave his mouth was replaced by moans and cries. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, as he slammed one of his fist on the marble countertop. He felt Alfred’s cock slowly pull away, almost out, with only the tip in. He used this as a chance to catch his breath, his own pants filling the room. 

Ivan whined when Alfred pulled all the way out, missing the feeling of his cock already. Quickly, Alfred shoved his thumbs up his ass, opening him and keeping the hole that way. “I know gaping is such a big porn thing… But it’s like… Kinda hot in real life…” He explained, liking the sight of his boyfriend's entrance being kept open a bit wider by force. 

If all the blood hadn’t started rushing to his head way before they started making love, Ivan would be a blushing wreck currently. Feeling heavily embarrassed, he nuzzled his face into the marble, his heartbeat still up. “I’m not… That loose… Am I…?”\

“It’s only gaping a  _ little _ bit… I’m also holding it open…So...” He said, trying to reassure him. Liking seeing his lover a bit stretched out by his cock, he kept it open with his thumbs. He could feel Ivan contracting and his ass wanting to close up. “I know I’m like, a bit big too…” Smirking, he had the urge to call him a name, but he knew that Ivan at the moment would not like it. Letting go, let Ivan close up in peace. 

“Also.. It’s not called a gap… If you have to force it open…” Ivan said in a annoyed voice. Alfred could tell his love was pouting and embarrassed by the teasing. Not saying anything, he simply just patted one of his cheeks.  

The lube drying up, he grabbed the bottle from the side and poured more on himself. He used up even more than last time, making his length covered in the slick liquid. Spreading it, he pointed the tip of his cock on Ivan’s hole, asking for permission. “Can I go in?”

Ivan weakly nodded, taking a breath. Alfred slowly pushed back in, groaning from the tightness of his lover. His hands went to his waist, making sure to hold up his shaking lover. Ivan gasped when he stretched around his cock, his nerves being sensitive and enjoying it. Once the tip of his cock started to rub against his spot, he placed his hands on the countertop, needing to hold himself up after giving a squirm. “God  _ damn _ !”

Alfred gave a breathy laugh, squeezing his hips. “Gimme a kiss…” He asked, moving his face near his neck. Ivan turned his head around, opening his mouth and having their lips meet. Their tongues met, swirling around and tasting each other. The kiss was sloppy, but indeed passionate. As Alfred thruster faster, the both of them moaned in each other’s mouths. Alfred’s lips started to nip and pull at Ivan’s bottom one, wishing to leave a mark. 

His lips then left his mouth, going to his neck. Sucking the side of it, he was awarded with Ivan squirming and moaning a bit louder. He kept digging his fingers into his soft waist, the tightness feeling amazing on his lower half. The pleasure match Ivan’s, just in different places. The thrusting made him stiffen up around his cock, a pleasing feeling spread from the tip and side of Alfred’s cock rubbing against him. His heart was beating fast, sweat starting to form on his forehead. His legs felt weak, but he was thankfully being held up by his boyfriend- a confession he hated. 

Moans kept filling the room, as the horny couple kept going at it for a while. Seeing that Ivan was having trouble standing up, he stopped and offered a change in positions. “You’re getting, like, really shaky… Wanna lay on the countertop?” He asked, his voice barely away from stuttering. Wanting to say ‘ _ Yes!’ _ , he was to embarrassed to do so. He knew Alfred was going to tease him for it later, he decided to make it look as if he wasn't seconds away from falling over.

“You sure…?”

“Y-Yeah…” 

Both of them panting, he gave Ivan a moment to hold himself up against the countertop. Turning his head back, he raised an eyebrow. “Who said, Ah, that you could stop?” He asked, trying to sound like a dominant smart ass, but it only coming off semi that way, since he was panting between his words. Alfred had a wobbly grin, thinking the whole show was in his eyes,  _ cute _ . “Alright, alright…” He said, returning to his thrusting. While the both of them moaned, he wondered if the other one was close. “Wanna come yet… Or nah…?” 

Ivan came a bit easier than Alfred, so usually Alfred would wait until Ivan could barely hold it in anymore. Nodding, he didn’t bother saying anything. Taking his head moving response, he thrusted faster, one arm wrapped around his waist, and another wrapped around Ivan’s cock. Going faster, he held up his shaking lover while he could feel him tense up around his cock. The taller man easily came in his boyfriend's arms, crying out loudly as every sensitive part of his body was being played with. His cock stiff in Alfred’s hand, come started to drop down, getting it on him and the kitchen lower cabinet. A pleased wave spread through his body, it intensing since he was still getting thrusted in the behind. The strong orgasm made him pant and sweat, barely able to say anything other than loud, pleasured filled moans. His hands held on the counter, even though Alfred was basically holding him up.

Alfred came after him, the tightness around his thick member made it easy for him to let go and come. His balls contracted as he started to spill into his lover’s ass, crying out during it. His lower half felt the spread of delight, as it came in waves for him as well. His panting increased, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. His cock couldn’t have been more harder inside of his tight boyfriend, making the pleased feeling even better. Breathing heavy, he slammed into him one more time, making Ivan cry out. 

The both of them kept still, Alfred stayed deep inside of him while they catched their breath. The only sound was their loud pants, as it was easy to tell they had just finished their act. Looking around for a moment, his eyes landed on Ivan, who was bending over and laying on the marble countertop. Rubbing his back, he tried to relax and soothed him. “You alright…?” He asked, but Ivan didn’t respond. The tipsy man was in his own little world, the bliss making him tune out to anything Alfred was saying. He got worried from the lack of a response, causing him to bend over on top of him and kiss his neck. “Babe… You fine…?”

Ivan nodded, finally talking back.  _ “Yes… I’m just… trying to catch a breath…”  _ However, he was talking in Russian, completely forgetting to speak in English. A smirk grew on Alfred’s face, as he thought he was adorable. “Heh… Did I fuck the English out of you…?” He asked, pride rushing through his veins.  _ ‘It’s fucking adorable when he forgets to speak English.’  _

Ivan noticed it finally, switching languages. “I said, I’m okay…” He said, trying not to stutter. Attempting to stand up straight, he let go of the countertop. However, that was a mistake, as he nearly fell over, being saved by Alfred. “Hey! Don’t fall baby!” He cried, being worried that he’d fall and hurt himself. Bending down a bit, his arm went behind his knees, lifting his lover bridal style. Ivan protested, feeling quite useless.

“I can stand, let go of me!” 

Alfred shook his head, walking towards their bedroom. Ivan gave up protesting, thinking he would be best to enjoy the moment. Before he could get used to it, Alfred threw him on the bed, laughing when Ivan started to bounce. Joining him, he had a big grin on his face when he saw his boyfriend cuddle crawl closer to him. 

“Is come leaking out of you…? Cause I remember you wanting me to lick it up…” He offered, thinking it was sexy. Ivan smiled and nodded, turning around and getting on his knees. Alfred moved to him, grabbing his ass and pulling him closer. His tongue went straight to his hole, licking up the come that was dripping down him. His own seed tasted salty, but he couldn't be bothered. His tongue swirled around his hole, happy to hear his lover make joyful sounds. Licking up everything that had dropped out of him, he kissed one of his cheeks and crawled on top of him. Ivan got on his back, taking him in a embraced. Their hearts beating against each other, as well as their heavy breaths. They enjoyed the sounds of each other, while Ivan was stroking his back. Their bodies felt safe and warm together, a rewarding feeling after passionate love making. 

Alfred gave Ivan a kiss, wanting to be more romantic. “I love you…” He said, his words not new at all. Even though Ivan had heard it on a daily basis for the past four years, but he could never get used to it. Each time made him smile and feel special. He teased, still stroking his loves back. “I  _ know _ you do…” Having a small laugh, he let out a whine went he felt Alfred nip at his neck, knowing he wanted him to say it back. “I love you too…” He said, making Alfred grin. He felt the same way when it came to ‘I love you’s. They would never get old. 

Alfred rolled off of him, but pulled him close as they cuddled. “That was fun as hell…”. He confessed, giving his neck a peck. Ivan nodded, smiling from the gesture. “Yeah… It wasn’t  _ horrible _ .” He poked fun of, making Alfred respond by nipping his neck again. It seemed like his new way to punish him for his teasing. Ivan made a sound, knowing what response he wanted. “It was really good… I’m so tired though…” He explained, yawning and nuzzling his boyfriend’s face more. 

“I’m only a little tired… But I’m really fucking hungry…” He confessed, his stomach seconds away from growling. The making love session made him completely forget about it, but now that it was over, he remembered the meal he wanted. 

“I don’t want to cook…” He complained, hoping that Alfred wouldn’t pester him to get up and start preparing a meal. Alfred knew how to cook, but he preferred Ivan’s cooking so much and would whine when he didn’t make dinner. He usually didn't mind cooking for him, since he was glad  _ someone  _ liked his homemade Russian food. Sometimes it did make him feel like his house husband, feeding his whiny American husband.

_ ‘Men… always wanting someone else to cook and clean for them…’ _

Alfred was better at cleaning though. Not as good as Ivan, but he could definitely boss him around to get the house tidy up. Ivan's parents raised him to help around the house with cooking and cleaning, especially after his father passed. Alfred’s mother however stayed at home, so he was used to someone cooking and cleaning for him. 

“Don’t worry! I was gunna order pizza…”

Ivan’s eyes went wide, as he was in the mood for some greasy, unhealthy food. “Mm, can you get pepperoni?” He asked, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him closer. 

“Yeah! Don't worry, I got you!” He responded, winning. Ivan had a soft smile, nuzzling and cuddling his boyfriend. “Stay and cuddle me longer, okay?” He asked, not wanting the warmth of his body to leave him. 

“Remember, I said I got you…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh- I'm so sorry for it being three weeks late ;; This is my first semester of college ever, and I didn't know how intense midterms are... 
> 
> I was going to post the chapter LAST week, but I ended up hating it and having to redo the whole thing (I can be a perfectionist at times) 
> 
> I FINALLY finish, and then, my editor goes M.I.A.- I think she might be grounded, but she's been gone to many days and I ended up having to edit this all/go over it by myself. I pray there isn't any grammar mistakes ;; Love you guys!! Spring break started so the next chapter will come early!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	4. Day Four- Food

“Nicky, can you please come to aisle five.”

An announcement played throughout the store, but was ignored by most customers, Ivan included. He couldn't be bothered to listen in the first place since he was in the grocery store buying food for the week. Walking down the lane, he noticed he was near the baked goods. Cake, brownies, frosting, sprinkles, anything you needed to make sweets. Tapping his foot, he tried to think of what to get. He knew how to make a lot of baked goods from scratch, but the premade batter made it faster.

_‘I wonder what frosting I’d like to lick off Alfred…’_

Ivan had another mission: Find sweets and foods they could play with tonight. Ivan pushed his fantasy night away as he searched for the food they could mess around with. As he glanced around he searched for items that would be easy to play with. Out of all the rows in front of him he could only find a few things. He grabbed the canned whip cream, fudge, and icing and placed them into his cart before he moved along. Ivan kept thinking of fun things they could do together. Wanting to impress Alfred, he thought making something together would be cute. Looking at the food in his cart, and idea was created once he saw the strawberries.

_‘Chocolate covered strawberries…’_

Further down the lane, he found chocolate chips made for baking. Taking a bag of chocolate, he placed them in the cart, excited to eat it. He was a sucker for sweets, which was what he had in common with his hyper boyfriend.

While he was in mid thought, his phone vibrated. Slipping his fingers in his pocket, he pulled out his phone. A message from Alfred appeared on the lock screen. Inputting his password, he opened it.

_‘heyyy can you drop off some lunch for me?? :)’_

Ivan wasn't surprised by the interruption since he didn't have work that day. Ivan figured Alfred would text for lunch since he usually cooked it for him on off days and brought it to him. He knew Alfred actually needed a meal, but he also knew that this would be an excuse to see him, as Alfred would feign ignorance, and act as though he was unintentionally losing track of time while he ate his food. Ivan knew his visit would be a roundabout way for Al to shrug off his duties and spend an hour or two with Ivan, but he honestly didn't mind.

_Usually._

_‘Yes. I’m at the store right now, once I get home I’ll make you something.’_

His finger hovered over the send button, but he decided last second to add a heart emoji. Before his phone reached his pocket it vibrated again.

_‘thank you!!! ily!!! :*’_

_‘I love you too.’_

Locking his phone, he put it away, and continued with shopping. He tried to hurry up, going to the freezer aisle. Meat and ice cream was placed in his cart, and he grabbed some soda on the way to the checkout lane.

_‘Huh… what should I make…’_

Ivan feeling quite lazy. He was not in the mood to cook up a full meal for him. On these days, he’d usually grab McDonald's on the way to his job, and Alfred would be pleased to have fast food to shove in his face. _‘He probably wants a home cooked meal from me though…’_ He felt bad for even thinking of bringing Alfred drive through when he could have just as easily gone out himself to get it. While placing food on the register, his inner debate ended up with fast food winning. He figured Alfred wouldn't mind fast food either way since he would be spending time with Ivan.

After helping with the food, he offered a big smile and greeting to the cashier. “Hello! How are you today?” He asked, wanting to be polite. The cashier however looked nervous and scared by him. Giving an awkward laugh, she avoided eye contact and kept scanning items. “Ah! Hi! It’s going well, thanks…”

Ivan frowned softly, sighing as pushed the cart to the end of the register, grabbing the bags and placing them in the cart.

He was used to people being scared of him. Either his resting face gave off scary vibes, or his smile creeped people out. With adults, it was common for one to find him on the imitating side. Even though he was used to it, it still hurt from time to time. Once the cashier gave the price, he handed over his debit card. He put the rest of the groceries in the cart, and picked up his receipt with his card. Pushing the cart away, and returning to the car, thoughts about what chores and errands he had to do appeared.

_‘Thankfully I finished the midterms… I have to remember to text Elizabeta tomorrow about going out this weekend…'_

Shaking his head, he chose not to stress these issues. Once he placed all the bags in the trunk, he slammed the door, then pushing aside the cart. Getting inside of his car, he was about to start driving when his phone rang. Noticing the caller, he was surprised.

“Yeah?”

“Ivaaan!”

“Did something happen?” He asked, curious on why he’d calling since they had texted a moment ago.

“Nothin’. Just wanted to talk to you. Are you on your way?”

Ivan could imagine his boyfriend shrugging and lying back in his big office chair. He knew that he was ignoring his work, distracted by Ivan. It made him feel bad, as if he was making him not do his job well. Sighing, he decided it was better to end the conversation quickly.

“Yes I am on my way… I’m driving, can I call you back later?”

“Alriiiiggggght-!”

_________________

“Ivan… Are you here to see Alfred?”

“Yes I am…”

Ivan flashed a fake smile at Lovino, the secretary of the main entrance. The man was a rude fellow, who probably wasn’t the best at his job, but he was one of Alfred’s exes, so he convinced his father to let him work there. At the start of his relationship with Alfred, he was a bit jealous and kept an eye on him, but he had gotten over that pettiness.

 _Most_ of the time.

“Okay, I’ll call him now.”

The man gave an annoyed look, dialing and picking up the phone. Once he heard a hello, he responded in a loud, upbeat voice. “You’re husband, Ivan is here~!” He basically sung it, making people turn their heads around to look for a moment. Ivan’s face burned red, as he gripped the McDonald’s bag tighter.

Once Alfred corrected him on the phone about them not being married, Lovino laughed, tilting his head. “Oh yeah! I forgot! You guys have just been together for so long you’d think you _would_ be by now. Anyway- I’m going to send him, bye!” Hanging up the phone, he signaled that he could leave now. “Huh. Kinda weird that it’s been four years and no ring. Anyway, have a good day!”

Ivan’s face burned red, not only with embarrassment, but from pure rage. He felt himself flinch, holding himself back from climbing on top of his desk and bitch slapping him. His force grin turned slightly creepy as he tried to keep his cool. But the look in his eyes could kill. _‘Don’t make a scene… Don’t make a scene… Don’t.'_

Taking a calming breath, he walked away, shocked that he let someone speak to him like that. But he wanted to be a better person. His heart was racing, and his hand gripped the bag harder. Hitting the button for the elevator, he stood still with everyone, just waiting to get on floor five. The short girl next to him looked up, offering a gentle smile. “I had a feeling Mr. Jones was married.”

Ivan’s face was still bright from the previous encounter, so it continued to do so. More people turned the attention to him, making him feel put on the spot. Giving an awkward smile, he shook his head. “Ah, we aren’t. Lovino was just teasing us since we’ve been together for a while…” He explained, looking to everyone’s reactions. It seemed at most people didn’t think much of it, but anxiety still rushed through his blood. Hearing the ‘bling’ for the elevator, he rushed out, eager to get out of that social interaction.

 _‘We’ve been together for so long, but we aren’t married….’_ He repeated the sentence he told people who assumed that they were married. It was embarrassing to say the least. Ivan was nervous about marriage after the heartbreak of his last fiancé. He dreamed being married, having children, having his own house.

Ivan told Alfred about him being anxious about the idea of marriage at the start of their relationship. He was very understanding, and said that marriage to him wasn’t a big deal. However, as time went on, Ivan realized that being married was definitely a desire. But now he felt that Alfred would never ask since he made a big deal that it scared him.

_‘I can’t ask him since he said marriage isn’t really important for him…’_

Sighing, he walked past several workers as he made his way to the doors that led to Alfred’s office. Passing cubicles, workers greeted Ivan- They all knew well of him. Alfred was always talking about Ivan and telling stories to everyone at his job. Some people found it annoying at times, but did agree that it was cute.

Knocking at the door, he waited. He could hear someone getting up and rushing to the door. It made Ivan smirk, which was the expression Alfred was greeted with when he opened the door. With big bright eyes, he grinned and pulled Ivan by his arm inside. Closing the door behind him, he rushed to his chair, taking a seat. “You brought me McDonald’s??? Yes!” Alfred cheered, childish with his excitement with fast food.

Ivan placed the warm bag on the desk, looking around for a second chair. “Yeah, sorry I couldn’t cook you something. I did not think I would have enough time too.” He explained, telling a white lie since he just too lazy to cook today. Alfred picked up that he was looking for a place to sit, and patted his lap. “Sit here!”

Ivan shook his head, not in the best mood. “I don’t want too.” He replied, deciding to simply sit on his desk. Having an annoyed expression, Alfred could tell something was up. “What’s wrong?” He asked, chomping on a French fry.

“Nothing… I just took my Xanax so I’m a bit tired.” He lied, trying to hide his disgruntled emotions, since he wasn’t in the mood to speak about it.

“Alright! Hey, wasn’t it funny when Lovino called us a married couple? I thought it was kinda cute!”

Alfred laughed, munching on another fry. He hoped to bring a smile on Ivan’s face, which he did. Unknown to him, it was fake grin. Going into the paper bag, he pulled out a few fries and offered them to Ivan. He shook his head, turning them down. Ivan had _already_ stolen some fries from Alfred’s bag.

Shrugging, he tried to act like he wasn’t bothered. “I guess…” Pausing before he spoke again, he tried to find the words to explain his emotions. “How… Do you feel about marriage these days? Now that we’ve gotten older… Could you… You know… See yourself being married…?” Ivan questioned, wanting to know the reply. He was quite scared about the answer he might receive. He dragged out of the question, not being as smooth and articulated as he wanted to be.

“Since… I know you said… it wasn’t important to you and doesn’t sound like something you’d want…” Ivan scratched the back of his neck, getting jittery. It was the first time in a while that they spoke up on this issue. Usually, Ivan wouldn’t say anything and avoid the question. It wasn’t something the pair would talk about when other people commented about marriage.

They had no issue talking about other subjects, whether it be moving in to Alfred's father's spare house or adopting children, it just seemed that this was a sore subject. Something about going from casual life long partners to adding in the whole holy commitment thing that made Alfred freeze up. Ivan almost wished he could freeze up instead of pouring sweat from his anxiety or shaking like a nervous chihuahua.

Alfred read the air. He only did it when he wanted to, and his it came to his partner he was less lazy on putting effort on ‘taking a hint’.

The redness of his face, the rubbing of his neck. The frown and looking down at his desk. Alfred knew what Ivan wanted to hear.

“I wouldn’t mind being married. Actually, I kinda wanted to marry you like, two years ago! But I thought you were still like, scared ‘bout marriage because of the shit that down with Viktor.” He said, taking the paper off of the hamburger and going in for a bite. Alfred shrugged it off in a relaxed manner. “I kind of lied.” He confessed, with a guilty look and a full mouth of food. Swallowing the big bite, he looked at his burger. “That’s why I never brought it up. You felt a certain type of way about marriage. So I never mentioned it. Knew you thinkin’ about him made you like, depressed.”

Ivan’s eyes went wide, before fixing his expression to seem more calm. “Really… So… If I said I wanted to get married… you’d be interested….?”

“Duh. Why? Wanna get married?” He asked, getting excited about the idea. “We can tonight if you want. Las Vegas is only a few hours drive away!”

Ivan shook his head and hands, shocked by Alfred’s willingness to get hitched right away. “No! I don’t want to get married like that! I want to do it the proper way… With like a wedding… With everyone we love there…”

_‘And lots of flowers. With us in beautiful suits. With rings and wine and a ballroom floor so everyone can smile at us while we take our first dance.’_

He was getting dizzy, as he was shocked about how fast the conversation went. Alfred was so… casual about it. Maybe it was an impulsive comment, common for Alfred. His finger lightly rubbed against the wood of the desk, looking down at it with a red face. Alfred responded by grabbing his hand and holding it. Smiling, he pulled at his arm. “Hey, if that’s what you want, then we can do it! Being married sounds fun if it means being with you.” Grinning bigger, he chuckled, “Plus, we get tax breaks for being married too.”

Ivan rolled his eyes, still having a smile though. “Money, is that all you care about?” He asked, finding that comment materialist.

“I mean, I care about you a bit more than money. But money is great, and so are youuuu-” He sang, playing with his hand more. He pulled at his arm again, puckering his lips. Taking the hint, his lover leaned in to give a peck. “Aww, after all of that I only get a little kiss? Come on, give me more!” He whined, having having a grip on his arm. Ivan responded by simply putting his pointing finger on Alfred’s lips. “Mm, let’s save our kisses more later. I’ll give you plenty, I promise.” Still smiling, he sighed happily and placed his free hand on his lap. “So does this mean we are engaged now?”

Alfred shook his head, but had a grin. “Nah! I wanna do it the right way. Like propose after a date in front of the whole restaurant, or, oh! At our job in front of your students so they all know you got a hot ass husband!” His eyes sparkled with joy as ideas came in his head on how to propose to him.

Nervous, Ivan shook his head and waved his hands. “No! Nothing big! I just want something small and simple…” He confessed, the idea of it being in front of so many people made him nervous. “Unless you want me to propose to you..”

Alfred shook his head, having a cocky grin. “Nah. I know what you want. You want me to get on my knees and say how much I love you and that I’d die for you. You’re sappy like that.” Winking, he pulled him down for a kiss. Ivan let him, returning for another. Their warm lips moved against each other a few times, but they were both hungry for more.

Alfred's teeth nipped on Ivan's lower lip. He released a pant as he pulled it closer to himself as if he wanted more than Ivan could give. “Let’s do it here.” He said in a needy voice, playing with the front of Ivan’s shirt.

Blood rushing to his face, he shook his head quickly, getting flustered. “No! We are _not_ having sex here!”

Alfred whined and sat back in his big chair. “Aw, why not? It’d be so hot you don’t understand!” He explained, trying to pull his soon to be fiance closer. “I’ve always wanted to do it in my office! Like, you bent over my desk! Or on my lap in my chair! Oooor- like on the floor! Fuck-” His eyes opened wide, as images in his head played one of his fantasies.

“Oh my-“

He put his head in his hand for a second. Ivan was stern with his answer. “I hate having sex anywhere that isn’t our house or a hotel... It makes me nervous!” He said, not willing to budge on the subject. “Anyway, I have plans at home for us. You don’t want to ruin it, do you?” He asked, raising a brow after ruffling the hair of his whiny boyfriend.

Alfred’s expression changed, as he smiled and accepted his touches. “Oh yeah! Whatever it is, I’m excited to know.” When he felt Ivan’s hand pull away, he grabbed it lightly, wanting to hold it. His partner found it cute, letting him do so.

After a moment, Ivan tried to pull away, wanting his love to get back to work. “Well, I should leave. There are groceries in the car.” He stated. Alfred however was not letting go, and started to whine as his grip on Ivan's arm was harder. “Nooo-! Stay! I’m so _bored_!” He cried out, forcing Ivan to stay due to his hold.

“You have to finish eating and work. Whenever I come to visit you can’t focus at all.” He stated, knowing what he was saying was a fact. During the summertime, Ivan used to come to his job to help out since school was over, but he noticed that whenever he was around, all of Alfred’s attention was on him. Any work or focusing on his job was ignored and not bothered with.

“I can focus!” He tried to rebutted, sitting up straight in his chair. “I take my adderall for work, so I _am_ focused!”

“Listen, I deal with people with ADHD all the time as a teacher. What is best is to take away all their distractions and make sure their brains have no objects to focus and day dream on.” He explained, finally able to pull his arm away. “So, I am going to go home.” Standing up, he leaned in and gave Alfred a kiss on the cheek. His boyfriend however sank into his seat, pouting like a young child.

“Fine….” He whined again, looking upset. Alfred was sad that Ivan wouldn't stay with him, and didn’t believe him when he said he could do his work with him in the room.

His expression caused Ivan’s heart to tingle. Frowning and going closer to him, he played with his hair. “Sweetheart, you are making me sad, come on. There is no reason to be upset.” He said, trying to be soothing. Alfred nodded, taking a breathe and deciding to be more mature about it. “Alright. See you at home.”

Ivan smirked as he held his chin his hand. Leaning down and giving a simple peck, he let go of his boyfriend’s face and walked away. Being able to tell that he wanted more, he was pleased that he got to tease his needy lover. It was fun to watch Alfred beg and whine for his attention.

_‘What a needy little puppy. How cute.’_

Walking to the door be waving, he offered a sweet smile. “Goodbye, my love!” Closing the door behind him, he caught the glance of a still pouting Alfred.

Smirking, he walked to the elevator, having a much more raised confidence than before. As he got the first floor, his eyes caught the rude mouth man from earlier. Feeling feisty, he slowly walked over, having a big creepy grin that wasn’t happy at all.

Lovino frowned when seeing him, but his annoyed expression turned scared when Ivan leaned in. He felt the man grip on the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. His usually foul tongue had no words, as he froze in fear of what Ivan was about to do. Praying that he wouldn’t get punched or hit, he was blessed with Ivan only using his words.

"If you prefer your teeth in your mouth, then I would suggest you _never_ talk to me like that again."

Lovino's throat tightened as he tried to swallow his anxiety. Ivan took his silence as a sign that he understood his generous warning. He released the smaller man and ruffled his hair. "Have a good day, **dear**." His chipper voice contrasted with the dark glint in his eyes. Lovino slid against the elevator walls as he watched Ivan's back walking slowly away from him. Any passerby's would have thought he had seen a ghost, or even become one for that matter.

Finally getting inside his car, Ivan dove off happy and ready to go home. Most of his social interactions were emotionally draining today, and the only one he had enjoyed was seeing his partner. Which was a common occurrence, as sad as that sounded.

Sighing, he parked in the lot next to the apartment complex. After taking a trip upstairs to their home, he spent the next few minutes putting the groceries away. While mundane and boring as it was, he favored the peace and quiet. After cleaning up, he sat himself down on the sofa, and curled up with the blanket placed to the side. Looking at his phone, he tapped looked at the messages app. He was hopeful, but not surprised when there was nothing new in his inbox.

Him wanting to be alone wasn’t the emotion he felt earlier today. With nothing to do, Ivan texted one of his friends.

 _'Hey, was wondering if you might want to go have lunch today!'_ He sent the message and let himself trail off before sending another. _'I'm free now if you are!'_ Time seemed to tick on slowly and painfully.

_Just text me when you're free.'_

Ivan let his phone sit idle in his hands before he saw three dots flash on the screen. He looked down with anticipation but was only left with a read notification and no response.

Ivan tried to think in a rational way. His friend had meant to text back but was at work and couldn't type before their boss showed up. A few more minutes passed and there was still no response.

Ivan's thoughts turned sour as he imagined scenarios in his head of his friends mocking him for expecting a response. Maybe they just didn't want to see him or be seen with him. No one wants to be seen next to such an intimidating guy... Maybe that was the real reason why Alfred didn't want to get married. In reality Ivan was probably just some overused fuck buddy that Alfred couldn't shake off...

Catching himself in his depression spell, he sighed and stood up. Walking back to the kitchen, he placed his phone on the counter and debated what to make for dinner. It was Friday, which was one of the days Alfred worked out. He’d go straight from work to the gym, and usually would be gone for an hour or so. Ivan usually would use the time to catch up on work or relax, but today it just meant he’d be alone the rest of the day until six or seven.

Grabbing a bottle of wine and a glass, he chose to catch a drink before he’d start cleaning and catching up with errands. Finding the remote and turning on the T.V., he sat right back down. Pouring the liquor into the glass, he tried his best to fix his mood swing.

It was common for Ivan to feel fine one moment, and then have a creeping feeling of loneliness later. While his mood was much better than years before, it was still something he had to learn to cope with. Gulping it down, his eyes fixated back on the T.V. Trying to enjoy the content, his lips curled up to a smile when something humorous happened.

Sip, pour. Sip pour, the action of going through a bottle of wine was repetitive. While the bottle was getting empty, this eyes began to feel heavy. Placing the glass on the floor, he snuggled in the the blanket on the sofa. He places his head on the arm rest, blinking a few times before keeping his eyes closed permanently. It didn’t take long for him fall asleep, both the T.V. and the lights on.

His medication had a habit of making him sleepy, so if there was a chance to nap, it would happen. Even though he had been on it for years, a dry throat and wanting to sleep more often still occurred. It didn’t really bother Ivan that much. What did bother him was the fact that he was not supposed to drink. An activity both his lover and doctor would warn him against. But it was something he still did.

A habit like that was hard to let go.

Snoozing away, he was like that for a long time. More than usual. Last night had tired him out, and he didn’t get much sleep. Ivan didn’t even wake up when Alfred yelled ‘Babe, I’m home!’ when he walked through the door.

Expecting a response from Ivan, he looked around, wondering where he’d gone off too. Finding his sleeping partner on the sofa, he thought it was adorable, seeing his face nuzzled up against the blanket. The adorableness went away when he saw the nearly empty wine bottle next to him. Sighing, he carefully picking up the bottle and glass away from him, walking back to the kitchen. Lifting the almost empty bottle up, he poured it down the drain, happy to see the liquid disappear. Looking at the cabinet next to him, he opened it, knowing that it was where Ivan kept his stash.

Alfred snatched one of the opened bottles, taking off the cork and repeating what he did before. Placing two empty bottles under the sink for recycling, he knew he could pass this off as the common, _‘You drank it, don’t you remember?’_

Ivan had a poor memory when he started drinking, so whenever Alfred said that to him, he’d laugh and believe the lie.

Glancing around the kitchen, Alfred thought it might be best to start dinner. He knew Ivan would appreciate it. Searching around the fridge, he saw big pieces of fish that was thawed out. Grabbing it, he inspected it and guessed that it was cod. Slightly aware of what to put on it, he placed it on the countertop. Looking inside the cabinet, he picked up some spices, then trying to find something else to cook. A box of instant mashed potatoes seemed promising, so he chose that as well.

Going back in the fridge, he hunted for some vegetables. Since Alfred would eat about anything, they had a wide range of foods. Asparagus stood out, since Ivan always cooked it seasoned, making it soft and flavorful. But, he had no idea what spices he used, so he would have to wait until Ivan woke up from the nap.

Thoughts of his boyfriend clouded his head. He couldn’t kick out the memories of his smile earlier. The way his slight overbite looked, matching his baby face. He found the fat in his cheeks totally adorable. The innocent of his smile and face could match Ivan’s personality at times.

 _‘He’s so cute.’_ Alfred thought, gathering more memories. Like how last week, Ivan wore a pair of cute underwear to bed, and it ended up getting thrown on the floor a few minutes after. Or the way he grinned during sex when you told him he was beautiful. Everything about his lover was either adorable or addicting. He couldn’t understand why Ivan didn’t love himself- No matter how much he told Ivan how amazing and fantastic he was, his boyfriend would just shrug it off, not sure if it was the truth.

While in deep thought about the man he wanted to marry, said person woke up. Walking to the kitchen slowly, he greeted Alfred with a sleepy smile. They hugged, and then started to talk about how Alfred’s work day went. Chatting while preparing dinner, they both found the bonding time fun and relaxing. He took a hand on Ivan’s back and started to rub it, complimenting him on his skills.

“You’re such a good cook babe. Where’d you learn it?” He asked, watching Ivan grind pepper on the slices of cod.

“My mama. My sister and I would help her.” He explained, smiling fondly at the memories he had with his late mother.

“Well, when we have kids, you can teach them too!” Alfred added, giving a grin. His idea sounded nice to Ivan. Leaning next to him, he wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing his forehead. “I like that… You always include me when you talk about the future. Like that you always see me in it, long term…”

“Well _duh_ , I’m in love with you. Why wouldn’t I?” He stated, as if the comment was stupid. Alfred didn’t want to think of a time that they weren’t together. He saw him as part of his life, everyday and in the future.

Ivan kissed his forehead again, feeling Alfred’s hands rub his lower waist. The pair gave silent smiles and looks, not talking but they both knew what they were saying body language wise. Having to pull away, Ivan took the cod that was on a tray and put it in the oven, then setting the timer.

While dinner cooked, the pair kept talking. They went from standing near the stove, to cuddling up near each other on the kitchen table. They could talk for hours if they could, just about anything. Both of their interest, and different personalities caused a lot of their in-depth conversations to be calm, yet fun. It wasn’t difficult for Alfred to win a laugh or a blush out of Ivan, or for Ivan to get Alfred’s eyes to sparkle, or a big cocky grin to appear.

After a bit, dinner was ready, and they ate their food happily. Alfred was ready to shove the meal down his throat, as he wanted to get to dessert. Ivan had dropped some hints on what it would be.

“Be a good future-husband and put the dishes away.” Ivan said, but in his sweetest voice. Alfred got up quickly and nodded, grinning ear to ear from the ‘future-husband’ comment. The Russian tried not to laugh from how cute the reaction was, and instead got up and went to the cabinet. Grabbing a small pot, he put it on the stove, turning it on low.

Alfred placed all the dirty pans and plates in the dishwasher, then wiping down the table. Ivan copied this action, wiping down the kitchen counters spotless. He couldn’t have any food or a mess on them, just in case he got… sticky. That would not be the most enjoyable.

Keeping an eye on the stove, Ivan grabbed Alfred, pulling his hyper boyfriend close. Amused, he played with his t-shirt. Alfred while dinner was cooking, had changed out of his work clothes and kept on his undershirt and boxers. L.A. weather kept it warm inside, so he felt no need to put something extra on.

Taking food out of the fridge, he was getting ready the surprise for Alfred. Popping the lid off of the whipped cream, he walked over to him with a sneaky grin. “I was thinking… You and me could play with food… Butt naked one might say...” He said, shaking the can and pointing it at Alfred’s lips. He smirked and opened his mouth, letting Ivan squirt the foam inside.

_“Mhm.”_

Humming and swallowing the sweets, he worked on taking off the rest of his clothes. Ivan glanced at his body with envy, turning around to open the bag of chocolate chips. Pouring some into the small pot, he took a spoon from the drawer next to the stove and placed it next to the pot. Alfred’s hands creeped around him, pulling at the bottom of his shirt. Soft lips started to kiss at his neck, making Ivan smirk. “Off already?”

“Yeah… Now it’s your turn.”

Offering a small laugh, he turned around and let Alfred undress him. Taking off clothes, and then going over to put wax paper on a tray, he tried to prepare everything while giving Alfred some kisses and rubs. At a certain point, he had to give his lover the most attention he could, even when he turned around to stir the chocolate. He pushed his ass against Alfred’s groin, teasing him and attempting to turn him on. He heard a groan in his ear, that followed with a nip. Humming joyfully, Ivan took the pot and poured chocolate into two cups, one for him and one for Alfred. Dipping a strawberry into the chocolate, he went ahead and started to make the treat. Alfred simply just grabbed a cup and went behind him.

“What are you doing…?” Ivan asked, feeling warm chocolate being put on his ass cheek. Alfred laughed as he dipped his fingers in the cup of chocolate, then went back to drawing on his skin. “I’m drawing a chocolate heart on you!” He said in a cheerful tone. Alfred reminded Ivan of a child finger painting a piece of art. Rolling his eyes, he let him spread the sweet candy on his body. He dipped the strawberry in the chocolate, letting the excess fall and then placing it on the wax paper.

Ivan made a noise when he felt Alfred put a bunch of chocolate in between his cheeks. The heat from the melted chocolate made him tense up. “You better lick me _clean_.” He commanded, dipping more strawberries, and placing them on the wax paper.

“Don’t gotta tell me twice.”

Getting on his knees, his tongue moved in between his cheeks, winning a shiver out of Ivan. “Eating ass, is that the only trick in your book?” He teased, still enjoying the pleasure of his wet tongue. Alfred pulled away, nuzzling his behind. “If you don’t want me to do it, I’ll stop.” He said, licking some of the chocolate off of his cheek.

“Noo- Keep doing it. I’m just talking junk.” Ivan admitted, smiling once Alfred returned to his licking. He leaned against to counter, grabbing one of the chocolate covered strawberries and giving it a bite. Chewing, he moaned, which was a mix of pleasure that came from the food and Alfred’s tongue.

He started to touch himself, his moans growing louder. His lower half felt a tingling sensation, that quickly went away once his tongue moved upward. Standing up and kissing the back of his neck, he spoke. “Mm, kiss me baby-” He demanded, grabbing Ivan’s waist. He complied, turning around and wrapping his arms around him. Locking lips, their kiss was hungry and passionate. Alfred’s fingers dug into Ivan’s hips, rubbing against him. Both of them moaned under the kiss,

Alfred pulled away to kiss and nip at his neck. Groaning, he let out a frustrated noise. Rubbing his back, Ivan was curious and asked why, his words mixing with moans from the kisses. “Mm, why do you, _ah_ , sound upset?”

Alfred left kisses all over Ivan’s neck, it being such a sensitive spot, he was aware that he’d win cries out of his lover. “Cause I wanna do everything to you, and I can only do one thing at a fuckin’ time.” He groaned, his lips pulling at the bottom of Ivan’s before kissing him again.

Ivan could feel himself being pushed against the counter more. Alfred’s hands went under his thighs, lifting up his boyfriend easily as if he weighed nothing. Too carried away by the moment to care, he responded by wrapping his legs around his waist. During their passionate kiss, Alfred carried him to the kitchen table, pushing him down so he was laying flat on the table.

Grabbing his calves, he pushed them far back, causing Ivan’s ankles to almost touch his head. Due his flexibility, he could get away with doing it. “Mm, hold your legs up-” He asked, panting as he waited. Ivan complied, holding his legs up by wrapping his hands around the back of his knees. Spread out for him, Alfred took the liberty of sticking out his tongue, and going down. His tongue touched his hole, before licking up, past his balls and all the way to the tip of his cock. He took him inside of his mouth, sucking for a moment until he went to quickly bob his head up and down. Being rewarded with Ivan’s moans, he happily continued.

His lover was about to wrap his shaking legs around his neck, but before he could, Alfred grabbed the back of his knees and pushed his legs up again. Ivan tried to keep them still, but his legs just would stay shaking. Gasping from the tingling sensation, he threw his head back and cried out more. “ _lyubov moya…_ ” his voice was heavy and seemed to draw Alfred even closer. “I love it so much…”

Humming, he pulled his lips away so he could look down at Ivan. Holding on to his thighs, he squeezed them harder. “Fuck, I love it when you call me nicknames in Russian… It’s really cute…” He admitted, having a proud smile.

Ivan smiled softly back, nodding. “I know… That is why I do it…” He explained, laughing when Alfred leaned down to kiss him. Instead of hard and hungry, the kiss was soft and sweet, having a loving tone. The kisses kept being gentle and slow, the mood quickly changing to romantic. They both slowly sat up straight, their lips still locked and smacking against each other.

Pulling away, Alfred smiled, winning another back from his partner. “You are too good to me…” Ivan said, playing with the back of Alfred’s hair. He blinked, confused by the statement. “Huh? That’s not true…” He said, giving a frown.

“It is though...” He trailed off, running his fingers through the locks. “You know, you are such a dream boy. Your hair, your body, the way you smile. The way you love and take care of the ones you adore.” He said, meaning his words. “Very much the _full_ package.”

Having a huge, cocky grin, he agreed with most of the comments. “Yo, you are def’ correct about me being the full package. Buuuut- So are you!” He assured, squeezing his waist and pulling him close enough that their chest were touching. “I only date people who are in my league. Which means if I’m a dream guy, so are _you_.” He told, kissing his cheek.

“Mm- Whatever you say Romeo.” Ivan teased, but knowing that Alfred meant his words. Pecking his cheek, he wanted to continue their sticky activities. Laying back on the table, he could feel the chocolate all over his body start to dry. Not bothering to think about it, he lifted up both of his legs. Placing his ankles on each of Alfred’s shoulders, he gave him a sly grin. “Show me how much you love me.”

“I can fuckin’ do that.” He replied, spreading Ivan’s legs and going down to give his cock a lick. Teasing, he gave it kisses, up and down, but never taking it fully in his mouth. Ivan whined from the teasing, placing his hands on Alfred’s head, pulling at his blond locks. He laughed, enjoying the cries from his needy lover.

“You def’ got a dream fucking body…” He said, going over to lick the skin of his thigh. Sucking on it for a moment, he pulled away to look at the hickey he created. “It’s funny. I love everything you hate about yourself.” Alfred panted, kissing more of his leg. “So fucking hot.”

“Oh I know… Am I the hottest person you’ve been with?”

The corner of Alfred’s mouth curled up, as he chuckled. “Yeah… you are up there on the top five most hottest people I’ve banged… _Probably_ four? Maybeeeee three, though.” He teased, sticking out his tongue. Rolling his eyes, but giving a smile, he insulted back. “You are the worse…” They both chuckled, with Ivan making it clear that he was just joking.

Ivan hummed, tilting his head to the side. “I’m the hottest guy around.” He stated, wanting to see his lover’s response. Alfred nodded, agreeing on the statement. ‘Mm, yes.” nipping on the side of his leg, he was happy to hear any confidence from him. “I gotta admit. I’m really into confident people. Like chicks and dudes who are hot and know that they are.” Smirking and looking up, “Maybe cause I’m like that, I find it sexy.” He explained.

Ivan smiled from the reply, finding it cute. Spreading his legs and letting them fall to Alfred’s waist, he lifted up one of his arms. “Help me!” He asked, wanting assistance on being sat up. Nodding, one of Alfred’s hands went around Ivan’s arm, and another on his waist. Lifting him up, he wrapped his arms around Ivan’s warm waist, pulling him as close as he could. Ivan whined when he felt his skin that was covered in melted chocolate stick to the kitchen table. “I look like a mess…’

He played with the chocolate on his lower half, as Alfred followed with and laughed. “Like a hot mess!” he teased, licking some of the candy that was on his finger. “Taste good, too.” Ivan extended one of his legs and sighed due to the spill. “I hate being sticky. You should lick it off of me.” He suggested, knowing Alfred would.

A teasing smile spread across Alfred’s face, getting ideas on how to be more mischievous. “Oh really?” He asked, squeezing Ivan’s upper thigh. He started to rub, smirking when it was matched with Ivan’s.

“Mhm. What are you going to do about it?”

Alfred stuck out his tongue, slowly pushing Ivan on his back. Lifting up one of his legs, he started to lap up on his thigh, cleaning off any chocolate that he found. Ivan just giggled away, enjoying the feeling of Alfred’s warm tongue everywhere. He’d even lick in between his legs every so often, causing Ivan’s feet to flex from the pleased feeling.

Turning him around and licking up every spot of chocolate he could, he then picked up Ivan, who didn’t protest this time. Before Alfred could take him away, he leaned over and grabbed a bottle of whipped cream. Holding onto him tightly, a sound of surprise let out of him when he was thrown on the bed. Bouncing a few times, he chuckled when Alfred jumped in bed to join him.

He teased, intertwining their legs together. Giving him a kiss, Alfred did it back, happy to have his loves lips on his. The passionate lip smacking lead to Alfred pulling away and squirting whipped cream into Ivan’s mouth. The man laughed and ate it, finding the sweet, fluffy dessert as addicting as his lover’s lips. Ivan took the bottle from him, then putting some of the cream on his own nipples, prompting Alfred to lick it off. Feeling his warm mouth, he moaned once the sucking and licking started. His free hand went to play with Alfred’s hair, making more pleased noises once his love moved on to the next nipple. The sensitive area being licked made another body part of his hard and aching to be touched.

“Mm, this is the life. Having my hot boyfriend lick sweets off of me.” He said, giving small laugh when Alfred nipped at his neck. His lips went to his ear, whispering a few words, “There was something about sucking me off?”

Ivan laughed and nodded, sitting up and crawling over to his lap. Alfred paused him for a second as he moved over to the dresser next to their bed. Grabbing a bottle, he returned to Ivan, sitting up as well. “Can I finger you while you do it?!” He asked in an excited tone. His boyfriend nodded, laying down on his side and placing his head in his lap. Having his already hard cock from previous activities, he gave one gentle kiss, wanting to be teasing.

“Thanks, dude!” He cheered, spilling the lube over his fingers. Ivan pouted, pausing the kisses he was placing on his cock, “Don’t call me that. It’s _not_ very sexy!” He whined, shaking his head. The nickname reminded him too much of stereotypical American frat boys who were extremely obnoxious. Even if Alfred fit some of those characteristics from time to time, he wasn’t going to accept any lingo from that culture.

“Sorry, sorry! I mean, thanks honey bee!” He teased, rolling his eyes and his fingers traveled down to rub the outside of his hole. Ivan whined, but accepted his touches and went back to giving his cock soft kisses. He started off slow, wanting to work up his lover. He could feel Alfred starting to get antsy, as the squeezes and rubs on his rear were getting rougher. He flinched when he felt a hard slap on his right cheek.

“Mm, babe, don’t be shy…” He whined, giving his other ass cheek a strong hit. Alfred chuckled when he saw Ivan’s reaction, which was to cry out and whine, yet to raise his ass against his hand, wanting more touches. He followed through, also notices that his licks and kisses were getting more playful. Humming from the pleasure, he chose to give back, and slowly slid a finger in his love. Moving it in and out, the both of them made happy noises from them pleasing each other.

Pants and grunts were heard, as they both were getting off. The wetness of Ivan’s mouth made his cock tingle, causing Alfred to add another finger, wanting to please him more. His love happily took it, moving his lips down to his balls, he sucked on one, trying to not smile when he heard Alfred let out a loud groan.

“Fuck.” He groaned under his breath, using his free hand to run his fingers through his lover’s hair. His other hand that had fingers thrusting inside of him tried to go deeper, so he could find the spot that would cause Ivan to tease up and whine. Finding it quickly, his boyfriend did exactly that, moaning while he had Alfred’s delicate parts in his mouth.

Alfred took his hand off of Ivan’s hair, and reached for the bottle of whipped cream. Shaking the bottle, he squirted some on the tip of his cock, wanting his love to lick it off. He followed through, tasting the fluffy treat, before taking the tip in his mouth and working his tongue while bobbing his head. Both of them moaning from the delight they were causing each other, the pair was trying their best to please each other as much as possible. It was working, since the two were releasing heavy pants and cries for more.

Alfred was getting more riled up, wanting to get rougher. Pulling his fingers out of Ivan’s ass, he gave it a quick slap, liking his reaction. “I wanna bruise up your ass up… Can I?” He asked, wanting Ivan’s consent first. “Mhm…” Ivan moaned in agreeance, not minding any marks he might get. Excited to hear this, he rubbed his already red ass cheeks a bit, before raising his hand and delivering a hard blow. His boyfriend cried out, sucking harder on his cock as he enjoyed the pain from the hits. Knowing he liked it, Alfred repeated the behavior, laughing when Ivan squirmed from the slaps.

“Oh god, you’re so strong…” Ivan cried out and gasped, licking the side of his cock before giving it a stroke and more kisses. Both of their members were stiff and hard from their activities, wanting more of each other. Alfred couldn’t get enough of the wet warmth that was his boyfriend's mouth, which was a mutual feeling for Ivan when it came to his strong hand. Each slap on his ass made Ivan try harder, as the painful hits made his cock twitch and his body tense up.

Alfred gripped Ivan’s hair, guiding his head while he sucked him off. He moved his hips up, starting to fuck his lover’s mouth. Panting, he delivered a final blow, thinking his boyfriend’s ass had enough of the abuse. Giving it simple rubs and touches, he chose to be more gentle and sweet. To his surprise, Ivan changed his position from lying on his side, to getting on his knees with his face still in his lap. He raised his bum against Alfred’s hand, signaling that he might not be happy about Alfred stopping his hits. Pulling his mouth away from his member, he spoke in a needy voice. “Who said you could stop?” He asked in a demanding voice, wanting him to go back to the rough hits on his ass. His skin was stinging and sore, but during the moment, he was relishing in it.

“Mm, watch you complain later about your ass hurting…” He teased, pinching the red, sensitive skin. Not wanting to cause him to much pain, he decided to keep his hits less severe, rubbing his skin carefully. Although, it was tricky to not go to town on him when he felt himself come closer to release. Ivan’s mouth was working magic on him, making the man pant and tense up.

His cock was rock hard in his mouth, and all the sucking was making his heart rate go up. Gripping Ivan’s hair, he growled, in the mood to come right in his mouth. Guiding his head, he took charge of the pace, enjoying the fact that Ivan’s sucking and tongue work was more amazing by the second. Groaning, he used his other hand to rub and smack his lover’s ass.

Being able to tell that Alfred was close, he let his boyfriend face fuck him, eagerly taking his cock inside of his mouth. He felt his member hit the back of his throat, and he tried his best not to gag. Relaxing his mouth and trying his best to please, his fingers went to rub his balls, playing with the delicate skin. Stimulating him in different places, once he heard his groans get louder, and his smacks get harder, he knew he was about to climax.

“God damn it-!”

The tension in his lower half couldn’t build up anymore. Going over the edge, he pulled Ivan’s hair, keeping his head still as he thrusted into his mouth. Satisfaction of his wet tongue made it easy for his heart to skip a beat, and his face to burn red. Cum pilling into Ivan’s mouth, some of it dripped down his hard cock. Drinking up as much as he could, he adored the reaction of boyfriend, who was tensing up and letting out groans that were a completely sexy to listen to. In his personal opinion, nothing was hotter than getting his partner to groan curse words under his breath.

Alfred’s eyes closed as he felt Ivan lap up any come that had missed his mouth. His lower parts tingled, an outcome from the strong orgasm. Sweat dropped down his face, making him wipe it off with the back of his hand. Laying back on the bed, he let out a loud hum. “Mm, baby… That was fuckin’ amazing…” He said, sighing happily. Lifting his hands, he signalled his lover to come embrace him. “C’mere…”

Horny and delighted about making his lover come, he joyfully pounced on him. Straddling his hips, he leaned down to give Alfred a needed kiss. Embracing him, Al happily accepted, passionately kissing his partner. He could taste his own seed, but not minding it since the flavor of come wasn’t new to him. The kiss went to passionate, rough and playful, back to sweet, gentle and soft. Ivan’s fingers lightly stroked Alfred’s face as they exchanged tender kisses, as his other’s hands went to rub his sides and behind. His fingers traveled down to his entrance, rubbing it carefully to show that he wanted more.

“Mm… When are you gunna let me make you cum…?” Alfred asked, going over to kiss his neck. Ivan smiled, pleased to hear that his boyfriend was eager to put him in a post-orgasm bliss. “Anytime you want…’ He responded, letting him put kisses all over his neck and face. Having his consent, he rolled Ivan on his back, and went in between his legs. Ivan put one leg over Alfred’s shoulder, while his other was being laid on by him. His boyfriend pointed to the bottle of lube near his head, wanting it. “Gimme the bottle, babe.” He said, excited to have a chance to please and play with his love.

Ivan scrambled to grab the bottle and handed it over. Taking it, Alfred spilled the lube on his fingers, making sure they were prepared enough. Rubbing his hole to ready him, he slipped one finger in, smiling when he heard a pleased sound come out. Having a free hand, he stroked Ivan’s cock, getting ready to return the fantastic blowjob. Kissing the shaft, he made eye contact with his love. Smirking and giving him a wink, he placed another kiss on his balls, mocking the way that Ivan sucks him off.

“Baby…” Ivan purred, gripping the bed sheets once he felt him add another finger. Being pleased in both his ass and cock, it wasn’t long until Ivan was shaking and whining because of Alfred. His lover wasn’t shy about slipping it into his mouth and working his tongue around it quickly. Both his mouth and fingers worked fast, wanting his boyfriend to come as hard as he could. Being together for so long, they both knew ways to get the other shaking and begging for more.

Easily finding the special spot inside him, Ivan tensed up around his fingers. Alfred smiled, Ivan’s member still deep in his mouth. The man could feel his smile, but wasn’t able to let out an insult since when he attempted to, all that happened was a needy moan being released. Deciding the hush up and just enjoy the moment, the man kept melting in his lovers arms.

Or, more so, his mouth.

The tip of Alfred’s middle finger kept rubbing the sensitive area, winning joyful cries out of him. Getting lost in his touches, he took the pillow next to his head, and hugged it. Burying his burning red face, Alfred whined since he couldn’t see his expression anymore. Pulling his lips away from his cock and pausing his fingering, he complained. “Come on, I wanna see your face!”

Deciding to comply, since he had a feeling Alfred wouldn’t return to his love making, he pushed away the pillow. Happy when he felt his boyfriend’s mouth on his member, and his fingers thrusting into him, he let out the moans that he knew would adore. As Alfred sucked harder and moved his mouth up and down his cock faster, it was hard for Ivan not to turn into his usual, shaking self. There was always a point for him during sex when he couldn’t keep his legs still, or his body relaxed. Whoever was making love to him, as long as they were good, would be rewarded with turning this calm, put together man into trembling, needy mess. Ivan hated it, while Alfred found it to be extremely adorable.

Breathing heavily, Ivan could feel himself building up to having an orgasm. All the stimulation was getting to him, as his body was begging to release already. Letting out a few loud cries, he gripped the bed sheets again, pulling on them harshly. His lower parts overflowing with pleasure, he came into his mouth with ease. Since all of his seed was being drank by his love, he didn’t leave a single drop left. He smirked while Ivan shaked and squirm around him. He was tensing up around his fingers so much, as Alfred was still trying to thrust and rub his prostate. It working, it helped his orgasm to last much longer, and harder. Hot and sweaty, his forehead left a wet spot on the sheets.

His body starting to calm down, Alfred pulled away and crawled on top of him. Kissing his neck, he rolled them around so Ivan would be on the top. Rubbing his back, they exchanged more kisses before taking a break. Tasting his own come, he hummed, rubbing his lover's chest. Rolling to the side, their legs intertwined as they cuddled. Arms wrapped around each other, Ivan nuzzled his face into Alfred’s warm next. Both of them having red faces, they tried to calm down their breathing after a passionate night of making love.

“I’m all sweaty… Want to take a bath?” He asked, wanting to get clean. Alfred pulled him tighter, not wanting him to move. “No, stay and cuddle me…” He begged, kissing his forehead. Happy to have his arms around him, he made sure he wouldn’t be able to leave. In a peaceful silence, they enjoyed the quiet, only being able to hear their breathing. Stroking the side of his arm, Alfred kissed his forehead and chose to speak up.

“It’s great having sex everyday… I can seriously get use to this.” He said, smirking over at his boyfriend. Nodding, he still hid his face in his neck, not ready to move from the warmth and safety of his embrace. “Think of something you’ve always wanted to try… Because tomorrow's theme is fantasies…” Yawning, he decided he’d give the night to Alfred. When it came to ideas and creativity, his partner was better at that route. He was also a bit too lazy to come up with a very sexy fantasy or scene. “And no, take the idea of doing it on your office out of your head.”

 

Pouting at first, he then changed his expression. “Really? I mean, I got tons of idea and shit… But I kinda wanna know what you wanna try first.” He asked, curious to anything Ivan had in the back of his mind. He didn't believe that he really had no fantasies. Alfred guessed that he’d have to pry it out of him, pre usual. “No, not that I could think I could think of right now…” He said, slightly lying. There was one thing, but he didn’t know if he should bring it up.

“Come on. There has to be something! I don’t believe you!” He said, shaking his lover in a teasing motion. Both of them laughing, Ivan stayed quiet for a moment, debating his answer. Alfred wasn’t like his ex, so hopefully the answer wouldn’t upset him. Opening his mouth, he chose to speak.

“Okay… Yes… There is one thing I’ve always wanted to try…” He admitted, taking his time with speaking. “Well? Spit it out. Tell me!” Alfred said, excited to hear it. Looking nervous, Ivan glanced down at his lover’s chest, not wanting to make the contact. “Alright… But… Promise me you won’t get mad?” He asked, needing to be reassured about it.

Nodding, he held his boyfriend tight, kissing his hair. “Promise! Why would I get upset…?” He asked, confused on how a sexual fantasy would make him mad. Maybe it was weird, like super weird. The kind of weird that makes you cringe. Maybe it was _‘please piss on my face’_ weird.

Now he was getting nervous. _‘Oh my god what if Ivan wants me to piss on him…’_

“So… Something I’ve always wanted to try is… Um…” Pausing before speaking again, “A threesome. There, I said it.” He spat out, still looking at Alfred’s chest due to fearing eye contact.

Alfred sighed, relieved that he wouldn’t have to pee on Ivan’s face. However, he was surprised that it was something his lover wanted. Never would he think that Ivan had some interest in adding a third person in the bedroom due to how jealous he’d get.

“Really? Huh. Never thought you’d be into that.” He said, calm but wondering if wanting a threeway was due to having a desire to fuck someone else. Ivan seemed pleased during their making love sessions, was he doing something wrong where he wanted to seek someone else?

“Yeah… it is just…” Embarrassed, and trying to find the correct words in English, he struggled to express his emotions. “... The idea of two guys touching me and trying to please me sounds hot…” He said, still blushing. “You aren’t mad though… correct?”

Alfred shaked his head, not upset at all after hearing his response. “I get it… You just want hot guys to rub up on you and fight over who gets to screw you first. Ain’t that the truth?” He asked, raising a brow and laughing since he found Ivan out. Nodding, he agreed, hiding his face in his neck. A night where he’d be adored and touched by more than one man was a turn on he thought he’d never get to experience.

“Yes… To be honest, if I could… I would clone you. Having two versions of you on me is a dream…” He explained, finally looking up so he could play with Alfred’s hair. Thankful that his boyfriend wasn’t offended by the request, he started to relax a bit. “I’m rather happy that it did not upset you…”

Alfred blinked, “Yeah, I mean, it’d be pretty dumb to be upset over in all honesty. It’s not like you are asking to have sex with someone else alone.” He said, shrugging. Not feeling too bothered, he didn’t find his request to be to crazy. However he was unsure if he’d agree to it. Alfred wasn’t certain how he’d react to someone touching his love.

“Good… Cause when I told my last fiancé, he got really mad at me.” Snorting, he shook his head, thinking of the past. “If you think I get jealous easily, that man was ten times worse than me.”

“Huh.” Hearing about how Ivan’s ex lover got upset with him and didn’t let him do it sparked something. Whenever Ivan spoke about his ex fiancé, the last serious relationship he was in, there was something in his mind that wanted to one up him.

“... You know what? Let’s do it! If that’s what you wanna do, I’m game.” He said all of the sudden, holding his love closer. Offering his signature cocky smirk, he sported a proud look as Ivan looked back, shocked.

“Wait… Really…?” He asked, not believing him at first. Alfred went to feeling neutral to wanting to get down to it pretty fast. Questioning him again, he wanted to know why. “So… You actually want to try…?” Ivan re-asked.

Nodding, Alfred kissed his forehead, still smirking. “Yup! You see, unlike some guys, whatever my baby wants, I give. That’s what makes me so fuckin’ awesome.” He stroked his own ego, but this exposed the true reason to Ivan. Nodding, he accepted his reply, thinking it was cute. Having a clue on why there was such a dramatic change, he stuck to it, taking advantage of it for now. Ivan pulled away slightly so he could sit up, but was still leaning down on his boyfriend. He could feel Alfred’s fingers stroke his lower back, which was a calming feeling.

“So… Now that you say this… I actually have someone that comes to mind…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so- Let me explain myself. 
> 
> So after I posted chapter three, I felt motivated and started writing this, but- then over time, I lost it and I started to really hate the chapter. Like really, really, hate the chapter. I’ve probably re-written this chapter about seven times. There’s about five to six drafts for chapter four in my google docs. And it was super frustrating since this chapter landed the groundwork for the next few. BUT suddenly, two weeks ago, I got my muse back, and was able to finish it! And now I like it. It’s not my favorite, but I don’t hate it like I did months back.
> 
> I have really bad ADHD, so my muse and attention span is fickle. She comes and goes. Some days I can crank out 4K words in one night, and others it can take me weeks to write 1K. I’m really sorry for keeping people waiting, but even if it takes me weeks, I will finish the story. I really like it, and it’s fun.
> 
> I’m taking a break from school and now I’m back to working, so now I have more time to write. (Not to mention, my mood is ten times better since I left my college. Did not like the people there and I’ll be switching to a new school next year. So a happier writer = better writing) I don’t think updating weekly will be possible for me, but now that I finally got this chapter behind me, I feel like I can be way more consistent now. 
> 
> If you wanna follow me, talk to me, and keep up with me, follow my tumblr aph-america, or my twitter maddie_josie (I never… really post on twitter. I just use it to follow a bunch of japanese artist. But if you have a twitter and wanna DM me, that’s awesome.). Please feel free to message me or send me suggestions, I love hearing from y’all. 
> 
> Kudos and comment if you liked! It REALLY motivates me. Love y’all, have a nice night.


End file.
